Conquistando a una Lesbiana
by saku-chan94
Summary: -!No te iras a ningún lado! - ¿Que te piensas? Yo no te pertenezco. - Entiende que te amo te necesito Sakura. - Pero yo a ti no, no te amo!la amo a ella!/ Ella no se puede ir a ningún lugar lejos de mi. Seras mía Haruno Sakura, mía... /SasuSaku/ Capitulo Corregido
1. Prologo

**Conquistando a una Lesbiana**

Arregle mi liso cabello con el cepillo, puse mi flequillo a un lado y luego al otro buscando una manera de cómo verme mejor, no encontraba una forma en la que me viera mejor, como odie mi frente.

- Sakura. – Grito mi novio desde la sala. – Apresúrate.

- Ya voy. – Suspire, me hice el flequillo hacia atrás y este se repartió a los lados. – Perfecto. – Murmure.

Me dirigí hacia donde estaba mi novio, le sonreí y este me jalo la muñeca y me llevo hacia él para besarme.

Mi madre no estaba de acuerdo con mi relación con él, pero no me interesaba, yo le amaba. Salimos de la casa y subimos al auto. El arranco.

- ¿Crees que podríamos ir a cenar hoy? – Ni se inmuto a verme, pero yo le veía esperanzada, últimamente no salíamos.

- No. – Respondió en seco, me encogí de hombros.

- ¿Entonces mañana? – No respondió. – ¿Qué dices? – Le volví a llamar al creer que no me había escuchado.

El silencio en el auto reino, suspire y fije mi vista nuevamente al frente, un celular comenzó a sonar y no era mi tono así que no era mi móvil.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Contesto mi novio. – Si, ¿Dónde? Bien, ahí estaré. – Cerró su móvil y lo dejo en el tablero del auto. Lo voltee a ver, estaba sonriendo ampliamente cosa que me pareció extraña, porque ya no lo hacía conmigo.

Me removí en el asiento incomoda.

- ¿Quién era? – Pregunte dudosa esperando una respuesta.

- Nadie importante. – Mintió.

- Oh… -Ya no encontraba que decirle. – Y… ¿Vamos ir al cine?

- No, tendré trabajo.

- Pero si es domingo. – Le chille, el frunció el ceño disgustado.

- Mi jefe me llamo y dijo que me necesitaba.

- Dijiste que no era importante. – Pero no contesto, dejando nuevamente el silencio como respuesta. Hice una mueca.

Dio una vuelva en **U **para irse a la oficina, ya en el aparcamiento, estaciono el auto. _Espérame aquí. _Fue lo que me dijo al estrellar la puerta y salir apurado.

Me estaba impacientando, habían pasado ya varios minutos y no regresaba. Movía mis pies, y con los dedos de mi mano golpeaba el asiento de cuero. Levante mi brazo hacia mi rostro para ver la hora.

Exactamente una hora había pasado desde su salida.

Abrí la puerta del auto y me dispuse a salir a buscarlo, si se iba a tardar tanto mejor agarraba un taxi y me iba.

- Su novio esta en el piso cinco. – Me aviso una mujer de cabello café oscuro, le sonreí de agradecimiento, pero…

_¿Por qué me veía así?_

Le di poca importancia y tome el elevador al piso que me había dicho la mujer, camine varios pasillos, ese piso estaba completamente vacío, no se veía ni un alma.

- Si, sigue. – Se escucho un murmullo muy al fondo del largo pasillo. Sin pensarlo avance hacia ahí.

Me quede en shock.


	2. Capitulo I

Conquistando a una Lesbiana

Capitulo UNO

Todo iba fantástico, me levante de buen humor, desayune bastante bien y había decidido darme una vuelta por la ciudad en mi auto, baje por un café a Starbucks, ese café era de mis favoritos.

Volví arrancar el auto pero cuando arranque un fuerte crujido hiso que todo mi cuerpo se revolviera de ira.

- ¿Qué te sucede estúpido? – Me grito el dueño del auto el cual me había golpeado el mío. – Golpeaste mi Cadillac, tendrás que pagarlo. – El chico se veía un poco más joven que yo, traía unos pantalones anchos, una chaqueta verde viejo también ancha y una gorra negra.

- Mira pequeño niño. – Le dije con rabia. – El único que pagara aquí serás tu, golpeaste mi auto, mi amado auto, ni creas que dejare que un chiquillo como tú me este gritando. – Le golpee la frente.

- ¡Ahora si me hartaste! – Me grito y empezó a golpearme el pecho, estire una de mis manos y agarre el cuello de su chaqueta para alejarlo, el pataleo. – ¡Suéltame!

El sonido de las sirenas de las patrullas se escucho cerca, solté al chico cuando vi que una se estaciono cerca de nuestros autos golpeados. Dio una pequeña vista he hiso un gesto de fastidio.

- Oficial, arréstelo, el golpeo mi auto. – Se apuro a decir el pequeño idiota.

Iba a interferir pero se me hiso una pérdida de tiempo así que solo oí como se quejaba, era como un niño haciendo un berrinche.

- Bien si, si, ya callado. – El chico se cruzo de brazos indignado al ver la poca atención que le dio el policía. – Denme sus permisos de manejo. – Los dos sacamos de nuestros pantalones la billetera y sacamos una tarjeta. – Gracias. – Dijo cuando le extendimos el pedazo de plástico y los tomos.

- Señor Uchiha, señorita Haruno. – Esperen ¿Qué? ¡Señorita!

Lo, digo la voltee a ver de arriba abajo, ¿en verdad era una chica? El, ella me miro y me hiso una mueca.

- ¿Qué rayos me miras? – No respondí. – Oficial, este hombre me está mirando de forma indebida.

- ¿Indebida? ¿Cómo no hacerlo, si parece un hombre?

- Al fin este hombre dice algo coherente. – Escupió con desdén, en verdad escupió.

- Que asco. – Dije al ver esa asquerosidad en el suelo, era de color verde, al parecer era un chicle.

- Señorita Haruno, creo que eso hará que pague unos 50 dlls. – Su mirada se abrió y su boca se desencajo.

- ¿Qué? Usted debe de estar bromeando, solo es un maldito chicle, otras personas tiran cosas a sus narices y no hacen absolutamente nada.

El oficial suspiro resignado.

- Si, como diga. – Arranco un papel, que era la multa y se la entrego a la _"chica"_ junto con su licencia. – Si surge algún inconveniente puede encontrarme aquí Uchiha Sasuke. – Me dio una pequeña tarjeta y la tome guardándomela en mi bolsillo.

- Esto es negligencia, llamare a mi abogado. – Nos apunto con su dedo a los dos. – Los veré en la corte a ustedes dos.

- Tome, aquí esta su licencia, creo que el seguro de ustedes dos se encargara de lo demás. Esto ya no es mi problema. – Bufo el oficial y se metió en su patrulla, las sirenas sonaron un par de segundos y escuche como el policía refunfuño.

- Al fin se largo, maldito viejo idiota. – Mascullo. – Hey tu. – La mire hacia abajo, era algo baja de estatura. - Dame tus datos para poder contactarte, ni creas que te iras de aquí sin pagar el destrozo que le has causado a mi _bebe._

Enarque una ceja.

- ¿Tu bebe? – Solté una carcajada. – Esa chatarra no es más que un trozo de basura, sabes qué. – Busque en mi bolsillo mi cartera y la saque. – Cómprate algo lindo, con esos harapos no conseguirás un buen novio. – La chica gruño. – ¿Pero cuál es tu problema? – Me había pisado, abrió la puerta de su auto y saco una gorra tirando la suya dentro del monte de basura, de un empujón cerro a su portezuela.

- Mi problema eres tú. Mira. – Tomo aire y trato de calmarse. – Hagamos esto como hombres civilizados. – ¿Hombres? – Trabajo aquí. – Apunto Starbucks. – Aquí podrás encontrarme si sucede algún inconveniente.

- Estaré ocupado, mandare a alguien a que arregle esto. – Con mi cartera en mis manos saque una de mis tarjetas de presentación y se la di, ella la tomo y la vio con curiosidad. – Llámame si algún problema surge, llamare a mi seguro.

- ¿Uchiha Sasuke? – Me miro con otra cara. – ¡Tu eres Sasuke Uchiha! – Grito emocionada. – No lo puedo creer, mira que cuando le cuente a mi novia se pondrá con la quijada desencajada de la impresión. & le diré que nada mas eres un pobre imbécil.

- Hey, hey. Cuida tus palabras. La única imbécil que está aquí eres tú. Golpeaste mi auto por no fijarte.

- Sí, estoy en lo correcto. Así tal vez ella se dará cuenta que soy la única persona que le conviene y perderá esa fantasía de que algún día le hagas caso. ¡Ehhh! Sasuke. – Se acomodo la gorra. – Fue un verdadero placer. – Soltó con sarcasmo. – Poder encontrarme contigo y después de todo, golpear tu lujoso auto. Adiós. – Se despidió y yo me trague la ira de darle un puñetazo.

Después de todo era una chica. Una chica – repetí mentalmente varias veces – Una chica, que al parecer no era muy chica.

Entro al local y se desapareció de mi vista.

Por mi parte abrí la puerta de mi auto y lo encendí, cuando arranque escuche como algo caía al pavimento, vi por el retrovisor y ahí me di cuenta que mi defensa trasera se había caído, maldije a esa maldita mujer por hacerme esto.

- ¡Suerte con tu chatarra! – Grito asomándose por la entrada de Starbucks la culpable de lo que sucedía, soltó una carcajada que hiso que mis sonidos chillaran.

- Maldita zorra. – Murmure.

Arranque el auto y no me importo dejar la defensa, esa chica me las pagaría, me había sacado de quicio. Lean bien, nunca, una chica, me había sacado de quicio.

Sin embargo. Ella no era una _chica_, al parecer era una lesbiana que se creía un varón, eso quería decir que ¿puedo golpearla?

En qué rayos piensas Uchiha Sasuke, claro que no, no puedes bajarte al nivel de una persona como esa.

Mi celular comenzó a vibrar, lo tome, estaba en el asiento del copiloto junto con mi maletín y un monto de documentos que debía firmar, conteste y era Suigetsu.

- Hey. –Masculle sin muchas ganas. Mi compañero comenzó hablar sobre lo que había sucedido, al parecer mi madre se había puesto histérica al descubrir que le estaba mintiendo estos tres meses. – Pues dile que no la soportaba, que no era la indicada para llevar mi apellido. – Suigetsu me dijo que ya lo había hecho pero mi madre se había negado, ya había escuchado esa mentira varias veces. – Ya voy para allá, dile que espere.

- Se lo comunicare. – Concluyo y colgó, tire el endemoniado celular el cual cayó de nuevo en el asiento revoloteando unos papeles, tire una maldición por mi falta.

Cuando llegue a la empresa estacione mi auto, Suigetsu me recibió y soltó una risa.

- Pero que le ha pasado a tu hermoso auto Sasuke. – Hablo con sorna, se le veía bastante divertido. – Mira que dejarlo así, quien fue el infeliz que te ha hecho esto.

- Sera mejor que te cayes y tires ese maldito refresco. – No soportaba el sonido que hacía cada vez que daba un sorbo, ya estaba vacío, por dios, no podría sacarle nada más de líquido. – Pero qué bueno que te hayas dado cuenta de mi pequeño percance. – Le arroje las llaves y este las sostuvo con su mano libre. – Te encargaras de mi auto, llama al seguro y diles que lo quiero listo para la próxima semana.

Suigetsu hiso una mueca de molestia. Solo le quedo más que aceptar.

Los dos avanzamos a la entrada y ahí encontré a mi madre, indignada, enojada y decepcionada, era lo que expresaba su rostro al verme.

- Mikoto, ¿Qué te he dicho sobre venir aquí? – Le bufe disgustado.

- Sasuke, estoy realmente decepcionada de tu comportamiento, mira que engañarme sobre tu compromiso. – Tomo una bocanada de aire. - ¡Porque lo hiciste! – Me hecho en cara.

- Entremos Mikoto. – La puerta de cristal se abrió automáticamente, Suigetsu, mi madre y yo entramos, no me moleste en saludar a alguien y tome el elevador para subir al piso donde se encontraba mi oficina.

Mikoto seguía diciéndome cosas sin importancia, repitiendo una y otra vez lo decepcionada que estaba.

- Entra. – Le dije abriendo la puerta de mi oficina, entro sin más y se sentó en la silla frente a mi escritorio, cerré la puerta y me fui a mi silla.

- Prosigo Sasuke, engañarme con tu compromiso con esa chica fue un golpe bajo para tu madre. Estaba feliz de que por fin dejaras esta libertina vida que tienes.

- Mama por favor. ¿Libertina? – Recalque. – Salir a divertirme no es libertino, no me interesan las mujeres. – Mikoto puso una cara de sorpresa.

- No me digas que…

- ¡Por Dios! – Golpee el escritorio. – No madre, no soy gay. A lo que me refiero es que no hay una mujer la cual me llame la atención sentimentalmente, son una simple molestia.

- Sasuke, por favor. No hables así de las mujeres. Solo quiero que no me sigas mintiendo, si te he estado presionando en encontrar a una mujer para que pases el resto de tu vida es porque quiero que seas feliz.

Masajee mi sien, esa maldita me había traicionado, le había dado una buena cantidad de dinero para que se mantuviera callada y tuviera discreción.

- Si madre. – Mikoto se levanto lista para salir.

- Lamento quitarte tu tiempo. Es solo que, eres mi hijo y quiero que seas feliz.

Solo asentí. Salió de la oficina y deje caer mi cabeza sobre la computadora portátil.

Levante mi rostro listo para tomar todos esos papeles que tenia frente de mi y fírmalos y de una vez terminar mi labor. Tome uno lo leí con atención y procedí a firmarlo.

Así consecutivamente.

Varias horas habían pasado, con sed salí de mi oficina con el afán de buscar el garrafón de agua que estaba dentro del trabajo. Busque el garrafón de agua, y ahí lo vi, majestuoso esperándome a que tomara un cono y vertiera ese liquido vital para seguir mi trabajo.

Puse debajo de un grifo de plástico el cono para que saliera el agua, lo cerré y tome todo el líquido, aplaste el recipiente y lo tire en un cubo de basura.

Ahí paso una de mis compañeras de trabajo, con una diminuta falda pegada dejando muy poco a la imaginación, por su parte tomo un conito he hiso lo mismo que yo hice hace unos segundos, pero con un movimiento sensual insinuante para que yo lo tomara en cuenta, se agacho lentamente dándome la espalda, una vista fenomenal me fue dada en esos momentos.

Luego se incorporo y me dio la cara, me miro divertida y yo la veía con mi inexpresivo rostro pero aun así curioso.

- Sasuke. – Me llamo una voz detrás de mí. Cansado me gire y ahí mire a Suigetsu. – Ya arregle todo. – La mirada de Suigetsu se fue a la chica a la cual le había dado la espalda. – ¿Qué haces aquí Karin? – Le miro de arriba abajo Suigetsu. – ¿Qué nadie te ha dicho que esto no es un prostíbulo? – La chica pelirroja gruño.

- Cállate maldito imbécil. – Se giro indignada y se fue.

- Bien. – Prosiguió Suigetsu dando un suspiro. – Ya que he hecho mi trabajo, y casi estamos por salir del trabajo. ¿No te gustaría salir un rato?

Había aceptado completamente la propuesta de Suigetsu, necesitaba un buen descanso, este día lo estaba empezando a catalogar uno de los peores que ha tenido mi vida.

Entramos a un bar y dispusimos a sentarnos en la barra, esperamos a que nos atendieran.

- Así que, has chocado he Sasuke.

- Cierra la boca Suigetsu. Esa maldita chica no se fijo por donde iba y para acabarla era lesbiana, la confundí con un chico y que de gracias por ello, si no la hubiese golpeado.

- Tranquilo Sasuke, dicen que las lesbianas son buenas, tu sabes. – Me incito Suigetsu. – Yo conozco a varias y la verdad… - Hiso una cara de satisfacción.

- ¿Qué desean? – Los dos nos giramos. – ¡Tu! Bastardo, me estas persiguiendo, ¡te demandare por acoso! – Mis oídos chillaron al escuchar esa voz.

- No me digas que trabajabas aquí.

- ¡Claro que trabajo aquí! Si no, no estaría detrás de la barra con este ridículo uniforme.

- Sakura, otro trabajo, búscate alguien que te mantenga. – Me voltee hacia Suigetsu.

- ¿Le conoces? – Hable con fastidio.

- ¿Qué la conozco? Como no hacerlo, es hija de los amigos de mis padres.

- Suigetsu, maldición, dile a este bastardo que se aleje de mi. Ah chocado mi auto, ¡mi auto! – Los ojos de Suigetsu se abrieron.

- Con que con ella te topaste. – Me miro mi amigo con suma curiosidad, yo asentí rodando los ojos. – Entonces no iras a exhibirlo Sakura, lastima, te llevara tiempo poder encontrar las piezas de tu Cadillac. – Y Suigetsu soltó una risotada burlándose de la peli rosada.

- Te voy a matar maldito idiota. – Se tiro de la barra hacia Suigetsu para tomarlo del cuello y zangolotearlo. No pude evitar soltar una carcajada.

- Ayúdame Sasuke. – Dijo entrecortadamente mi amigo tomándome del tobillo implorante, la chica estaba arriba de el, lo había tirado al piso.

Hincada sobre el diciéndole palabrotas, estaba Suigetsu implorándome para que lo ayudara.

Los presentes se comenzaron acercar curiosos y decidí para eso antes de que mi amigo muriera por falta de oxigeno.

- Cálmate. – Tome a la chica de la cintura y le alce, para mi sorpresa no estaba nada pesada, era ligera como una pluma.

Suigetsu comenzó a toser y respirar entrecortadamente dando gracias por ayudarle.

Sakura pataleaba y gritaba por que la bajara.

- Te bajare cuando te tranquilices, te despedirán si descubren que le has hecho esto a uno de tus clientes.

- Me vale coño que me despidan, tengo aun más empleos. – La baje y esta me miro con rabia, Suigetsu se levanto poco a poco.

- Diablos Sakura, solo fue un comentario. Mejor nos vamos de aquí. – Mi amigo me hiso una señal para salir del bar y yo le seguí.

- No vuelvas, si no, juro que ahora si no habrá quien te ayude. ¡Y tú! – Dirigiéndose a mí – ¡Te arrepentirás de haber golpeado mi preciado auto! – Bufo al ver que nadie le hiso caso.

- Esta loca. – Murmure.

- Ni que lo digas. – Respondió Suigetsu al escucharme. Ya habíamos salido del bar y caminábamos hacia el auto de Suigetsu. – Pero sabes algo… No la culpo.

Le mire con curiosidad.

- ¿Porque lo dices? – No es que me interesara ni nada por el estilo.

- ¿Te interesa? – Me miro de forma curiosa Suigetsu mostrando sus afilados dientes. Le mire irritado. – Bien, está bien. Como empezar, se puso pensativo. – Ella pues no es una chica a la cual le gusten los chicos. Que tonto se escucho eso. Bueno esto, no tengo ni idea porque haya sucedido, pero cuando sus padres se enteraron la corrieron de la casa y le dijeron que no la querían volver a ver. Estudiaba en Harvard pero sus padres optaron por quitarle todos sus privilegios y ella se las tuvo que valer sola, desde ahí se ha vuelto muy diferente a como era antes. – Suigetsu suspiro.

– **No** la veía desde hace tiempo. Mira que ahora ha logrado su objetivo, parece todo un chico. – Abrió la portezuela de su auto y yo abrí la del copiloto y entre a ella sin más. Se sentó en el asiento de cuero y yo hice lo mismo, encendió el auto y arranco. – Pero no puedo evitar sentir pena por ella, mira que llegar a ser lesbiana arruino por completo su vida.

No dije nada.

Con que sus padres le habían corrido de la casa. Por esa razón era que tenía tantos empleos. Ojala eso no haga que tenga más problemas por el incidente de la mañana con mi auto.

¡Diablos! & aun así era pobre, una pobre que apenas le pagaban salario mínimo.

Ya en la entrada de mi departamento abrí la puerta del auto y la cerré.

- Oye Sasuke. – Me llamo Suigetsu antes de que me fuera. – ¿No te gustaría salir con Sakura algún día? – Sonrió divertido


	3. Capitulo II

Capitulo 2

_- Oye Sasuke. – Me llamo Suigetsu antes de que me fuera. – ¿No te gustaría salir con Sakura algún día? – Sonrió divertido._

- ¿Salir con ella? – Me eche a reír, solo vi como se disgustaba por mi expresión. – Es una lesbiana Suigetsu, me rechazaría al momento en que le invitara.

- Entonces. ¿Si la invitarías?

- No. – Dije cortante. – Chicas como ella no son mi tipo, es demasiado ruidosa, molesta e irritable.

- Tienes razón, Sasuke Uchiha no podría conquistar a una chica como ella, es demasiado para ti ahora lo comprendo. – Su auto comenzó avanzar lentamente, esperando mi respuesta.

- **Espera**. – El freno en seco. – La psicología inversa no funcionara conmigo, ¿Por qué no mejor sales tú con ella?

- ¿Yo? Estás loco ¿Qué no acabas de ver que casi me asesina?

- Hmp. – Le di la espalda y empuje la puerta para entrar.

- ¡Sakura no es lo que piensas! – Grito antes de arrancar e irse.

_Como sea…_

Tome el elevador y espere a que este llegara al piso donde vivía, busque las llaves y abrí la puerta. Suspire al ver el desastre que había en el. Encendí la luz tire mis cosas y me fui a mi habitación.

Suigetsu estaba loco con eso de salir con esa chica de voz chillona, el lo que quería era tener algo con que divertirse y echarse a reír de mi. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, nunca había salido, conocido y visto una persona como ella. Debía aceptar que tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes y con lo que noto en el uniforme del bar, al cual le había llamado ridículo.

Si, ese uniforme podía ser ridículo para ella por que se ajustaba perfectamente a sus pronunciadas curvas, ahora lo único que le tenía mucha curiosidad era la causa de su _cambio_ de gustos.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Sakura no estaba tan mal, tal vez si la invitaba a salir no saldría tan mal del todo y podría _curarla_ de ese mal que tenia. Aunque eso era imposible, según mi criterio. Pero, sería divertido.

Como toda mañana desperté, me di una ducha fría, me vestí informal, tome mis llaves y las demás cosas. Cerré con seguro la casa y me dispuse a llamar un taxi para que me llevara a Starbucks y encontrarme con singular chica.

- Tenga. – Le alce 50 dlls al conductor del taxi mas la propina de 25 dlls y este los tomo con gusto.

Baje del taxi y entre a Starbucks buscando algún indicio de su cabello chillante como su voz, pero nada. Extrañado, fui a encargar mi café.

- ¿Tu de nuevo? – Me gire y ahí la vi. – Yo me encargare. – Le dijo a una de sus compañeras con suave voz, la mire interrogante. – Eres un acosador, ahora entiendo todo tu plan.

- ¿Plan? – Le hice una mueca.

- Así es, estrellaste tu auto contra el mío apropósito para conocerme. Pero te diré algo Uchiha Sasuke, no eres mi tipo, tengo un gusto mucho más cálido. – Miro a la chica la cual me iba atender. Esta se sonrojo.

¡¿Cómo puede hacer eso? Estoy seguro que esa chica es heterosexual, como esta _gay_ puede estar coqueteándole.

- No hagas eso enfrente de mí. – Le dijo con real asco.

- Yo hago lo que quiera. ¿Vas a querer un café?

- No, se me han quitado las ganas.

- Entonces, vete de aquí, quitas el tiempo, muchos clientes están esperando un buen café y _yo una maldita beca_. – Dijo lo último entre dientes.

Mire atrás de mi e ignore lo último que dijo, si lo había dicho a lo bajo es que no quería tocar el tema y yo como buen _amigo_ no le daría más vueltas a ese asunto, aunque me daba curiosidad.

- No hay nadie. – El lugar estaba completamente vacío, exceptuando a un hombre de tercera edad leyendo el diario matutino.

Ella se agacho y luego volvió con un trapo blanco con el cual comenzó a limpiar el cristal de los ventanales del local, yo le seguí.

- Si tienes razón, tu presencia anula mis sentidos. – Sonreí con arrogancia.

- ¿Acaso dices que te pone nerviosa mi presencia? – Detuvo su acción y se giro a mí.

- Hace mucho tiempo que un hombre no me pone nerviosa Uchiha Sasuke.

Me quede en silencio, pero no fue mucho.

- ¿Desde cuándo?

- Am déjame pensarlo. – Se llevo un dedo para ponerlo debajo de sus labios y poner una cara pensativa. – ¿Qué te interesa? – Me miro con desdén. Le mire irritado. – Mira Uchiha Sasuke, se que una persona como yo le es atractiva hasta hombres como tú, con cara de imbéciles y creyentes que son lo mejor, pero soy _diferente_. – Sonrió con suficiencia. –No molestes. – Hiso como un tipo de pitido el cual hiso que mis oídos me molestaran.

- Nunca nadie ha mencionado que tienes una voz demasiado chillante.

No recibí respuesta. La mire, con los brazos caídos a sus costados y el sucio trapo cayendo de sus dedos, estaba ella, como una estatua mirando a un punto no fijo.

- ¿_Chillona…? _- Murmuro.

Estire mi mano para tocar su hombro y despertarla de lo que sea que estuviese pensando en esos momentos, al tener tacto con su frágil y delgado cuerpo ella tembló.

- Saku ¿Estás bien? – Enarque las cejas al escuchar tal diminutivo.

- Si lo estoy. – Respondió con voz fina y no con esa chillona la cual empezaba a caracterizarla.

- Saku ¿Eh? – Le murmure.

- Así es como me llaman las chicas. – Dijo con autosuficiencia. – Bien Uchiha Sasuke, sabes, no eres tan molesto. Me has empezado a caer bien. – Golpeo mi hombro en gesto de amistad, _eso creo_. – Tal vez podamos ir a tomar unos tragos y buscar buenas chicas. – Fruncí el ceño.

- Si quieres conocer a un montón de gonorreicas, creo que ese es el mejor lugar. – Bufe con sarcasmo.

- Hablo enserio. – Me encogí de hombros.

- Como quieras.

- Tomare eso como una aceptación, creo que encarando al acosador este podrá dejar de perseguir a la víctima. – Me sonrió, mi corazón fue oprimido por una fuerza invisible.

_**Parecía una chica.**_

Aunque su cabello era tapado completamente por la gorra, por esa razón no la había encontrado cuando llegue, la camiseta blanca demasiado floja, unos pantalones negros que a juzgar como le quedaban parecían de varón, unos zapatos _Caterpillar_ color café oscuro y para terminar el mandil verde de Starbucks.

Si la ves a simple vista podrías juzgar que es un chico de unos diecisiete años por ser tan delgado y bajo de estatura, o tal vez dieciséis, pero de ahí no pasa.

- ¿Nunca has pensado en vestir de otra manera?

- ¿Eh? – Me miro confundida. – Acaso insinúas que no me veo bien, soy un chico apuesto, ¿no lo crees?

- Si, no lo había notado. – Suspire. – Bien, _Saku_. – Ella me hiso una mueca al escuchar cómo le había llamado, eso me divirtió de alguna extraña manera. – Dime donde puedo pasar por ti para eso de tu cita con las gonorreicas. – Su mueca aumento aun más.

- Debo disculparme, hoy no podre. ¡Rayos! Puedes creerlo, saliendo de aquí debo de ir a otro empleo. ¿Qué tal el viernes? Ese día salgo como a las nueve de la noche del _Boliche_.

- ¿También trabajas en ese lugar?

- La paga es buena. – Bufe.

- Bueno. – Seria mejor irme, le estaba quitando tiempo. – Creo que debo irme, al fin están llegando clientes. – Un chico bajo de estatura entraba. – Nos vemos después.

**Martes**

_Ese día no me acerque a Starbucks, ¿por qué lo haría?, la vería y seria estresante, además…_

_A quien le interesaba una lesbiana._

**Miércoles**

_Sentía tantas ganas de verla…_

_¿Deberé ir a Starbucks?_

_No Sasuke Uchiha no hace esas cosas._

_¡NO!_

**Jueves.**

_Algo extraño me sucedía, ¿Por qué esperaba tan impacientemente el viernes?_

- Hey Sasuke, ¿es cierto que saldrás con Sakura el viernes? – Como rayos este se entero de eso.

- No es de tu incumbencia.

- Que humorcito. Y… ¿A dónde irán? – Pregunto con suma curiosidad. – Creí escuchar que no saldrías con ella.

- ¿Qué no te tienes que poner a trabajar acaso? – Suigetsu hiso una media sonrisa.

- Si, si, ya voy.

_Otro día más, otro día más._

**Viernes**

_**8:00 am**__. El despertador comenzó a sonar y me levante estrepitosamente. ¡POR FIN!, no era ella, era solamente el día, ¿A quién no le gustan los viernes?_

_**9:00 am**__. Trabajo, oh maldito trabajo._

_**10:00 am**__. Como deseo ir a Starbucks. ¡NO! Ni loco te acercas ahí._

_**2:00 pm**__. AVANZA MALDITO RELOJ._

_**4:00 pm**__. Cinco horas más, es todo._

_**6:00 pm.**__ Ni siquiera sé porque estoy desesperado, ya ni siquiera tengo ganas de verla._

_**7:00 pm**__. MENTIRA MENTIRA MENTIRA. ¿Por qué avanzas tan lento? Oh no. Tendré que remplazar el reloj. _

_**7:30 pm**__. Ya había terminado de recoger los cristales del reloj. Busque uno nuevo para ver la hora, por favor, esto es absurdo._

_**8:00 pm**__. Me vale poco a qué hora haya dicho. Yo me largo._

Tome las llaves del auto, si era muy temprano y había dicho que en una hora más, pero ya no podía, lo aceptaba, estaba desesperado.

Arranca, arranca, arranca.

Acelera, acelera…

¡AGH!, Esos semáforos.

- ¡Muévete idiota! – Le grite a un auto que se me atravesó.

- ¡Fíjate lunático!

- ¡Hey, cuidado!

- ¡Hijo! – _Niño tonto_.

Esa gente, que acaso no sabe que cuando deben pasar es cuando el semáforo es de color rojo.

Vamos, vamos, ya casi, ya casi…

Victoria. ¡Llegue!

Mire el reloj.

_**8:15 pm.**_

¿_Tan rápido llegue?_

Estacione el auto, y me recargue en el respaldo del asiento, que demonios me sucedía.

Suspire.

Solo es una chica… bueno algo así.

Cerré los ojos.

Zzzz…

- Oye… - Se escuchaba apenas. – Oye… - El cristal de mi auto era ligeramente tocado. - ¡Uchiha! – Reaccione.

**¡Oh Mierda!**

- Sakura. – Dije apenas, ahí estaba ella golpeando el vidrio de mi auto para despertarme, tenía una mueca.

- Oye, si que eres un acosador. – Quite el seguro de la puerta y ella entro. - ¿No eres algún asesino en serie o algo así?

¿Asesino? Hice una mueca.

- Si ya sabes, de esos que tratan de seducir, buscando sexo tú sabes.

- ¿Y tú? Si piensas que soy un asesino ¿Por qué sigues en el auto?

- Am tu sabes, me gusta la acción. – Sonrió despreocupadamente. - ¿Así que? ¿A dónde iremos?

- Ya _sabes_, a donde van los asesinos. – Sonreí arrogantemente.

_Ya en el lugar._

Ella estaba enfrente de mí avanzando como si no estuviera acompañada, la verdad, si me disgusto un poco, pero no le tome tanta importancia después de todo, yo no era una persona muy _grata_ para su compañía.

Subimos unos escalones, los cuales eran como si fueran de hielo, a los lados había gigantescos televisores de plasma, en las cuales, aparecía el DJ y la demás gente bailando y gozando de una buena noche.

- Es genial. – La oí decir, yo sonreí satisfecho.

Este es uno de los mejores lugares en New York, imposible que no le gustara.

Sin verla titubear vi como se dirigía a la barra, pedía una bebida y el que atiende se le quedo viendo raro, dudando, me acerque rápidamente.

- ¿Sucede algo? – Dijo ella irritada por la mirada del empleado.

Yo me posicione alado de Sakura.

- ¿Podrías enseñarme tu identificación, niño? – Ella bufo aun mas disgustada.

Busco en sus bolsillos saco su billetera y de ahí una credencial, se la entrego, este la examino, acto seguido, se la devolvió, sirvió la bebida y ella se la tomo de un solo sorbo.

- ¡Me lleva! – Subió la voz. Yo solo la mire. – ¿Acaso no parezco alguien de 21 años? Según yo, me veo bastante grande. – Solté una risilla.

- ¿Qué? – No lo creía, por Dios.

- ¿Por qué te ríes Uchiha? – Frunció el ceño.

- Tranquilo.

- Mmm. – Refunfuño. – Sírveme otra igual. – Le dijo al hombre y este obedeció. – Iré al baño. – Yo solo asentí, me senté en la barra y pedí un trago.

¿A qué baño entrara? Al de ¿hombres o de mujeres?

_¿Qué idiotez estoy pensando?_

_Obvio al de mujeres._

**15 minutos despu****é****s**

Ah pero ¿Por qué rayos tardaba tanto?, es demasiado tiempo para estar en un tocador.

Me gire de la silla, avance para ir a los baños y verificar que todo andaba bien, si si, no pude evitar sentir curiosidad.

_¿Curiosidad oh preocupación Sasuke?_

_(Music: Standing in the way of control_)

La gente se me atravesaba, sentía como una que otra _mano larga_ pasaba por lugares los cuales no debían ser tocados.

_¿& Si le había pasado algo?_

- ¡Si, si! _¡I love it!_ - & ahí la vi.

Estaba con una chica morena, sobre una mesa, se besaban y hacían unas cosas las cuales no quisiera ni mencionar, la rabia me contagio, por Dios, era asqueroso, era otra mujer,

_¿Cómo podía esta__r haciendo eso?_

Me acerque a la mesa, de alguna forma estaba furioso, me sentía demasiado furioso, empuje a los hombres que gozaban de la escena y ahí fue que percibí el olor fuerte de alcohol, y marihuana.

- Hey ¿qué te sucede? – Dijo entre cortado y riéndose al mismo tiempo, ya no tenía ni control de su cuerpo.

La había tomado de la cintura y la traía en el hombro cargándola, saldría de ese lugar lo más rápido posible antes de que me dieran nauseas, más bien ya las sentía, seria, hasta que vomitara.

- Quítense. – Murmure enojado varias veces a gente que me miraba raro o se empezaba a reír, mas bien, simplemente se atravesaba al camino que estaba recorriendo con esta _cosa_ sobre mi hombro.

_Malditos días de espera para esto._

Yo pensé que sería una noche larga, en la cual me la pasaría bien después de tantos días de estresante trabajo, de estar escuchando quejas de mi madre y mi padre sobre de cuando me casare, de las comparaciones con mi perfecto hermano Itachi, pero no, como siempre, me debo de meter en alguna idiotez, porque siempre tenía que estar rodeado de gente idiota, siempre, ¿Por qué rayos no había gente **normal** en el mundo?

No, no, pero más estúpido era yo, por haberme metido con esta lesbiana a un _night _bar, lo que me faltaba.

_Bien Sasuke Uchiha lo has conseguido, tú que querías cogértela, ahora tienes que cargar con ella._

- ¡Oye! – Me grito disgustada cuando la tire en el asiento trasero de mi auto prestado por la agencia mientras me devolvían el mío. – ¿Cuál es tu problema?

- ¡Tu! – Rayos, no debí haber dicho eso. Pero, ¡La rabia me ganaba maldición!

- Cálmate si amigo, nadie te pidió que me sacaras de ahí.

- Esta borracha. – Le dije con asco y así cerré la puerta, fui a la puerta del piloto y me subí, cerrando la puerta de mi lugar tras de mí.

Ella se reía sin parar. Estaba más que borracha, estaba drogada.

- Oye Uchiha Sasuke. – Se había posicionado detrás de mi asiento y me murmuraba en mi oreja, sentí un escalofrió recorrerme la espalda.

Frene en seco.

Se echo a reír de nuevo.

- Ponte el cinturón de seguridad Haruno. – Me irritaba su risa, demasiado, era chillona, demasiado chillona.

- Hace calor aquí. – Voltee hacia atrás, se desabrochaba la camiseta blanca que traía bajo su sudadera.

_No puede ser._

- No hagas eso, abróchatela. – Me fui hacia atrás tirándole mi saco, empezó a reír con más fuerza. – Cállate quieres.

- Sabes algo Uchiha. – Me había tomado de los hombros acercándome a ella, tomo mi mano y me la bajo hacia su…

_Mierda._

- Que te pongas el cinturón. – Me hice hacia atrás, no, no, yo no iba perder el control, esta chica estaba loca, si, estaba loca.

_Y yo loco por…_

- Aghh. – Gruñí, ella seguía riéndose sin parar en el asiento trasero, hablaba cosas sin sentido.

- Tú me enciendes. – Me volvió a susurrar pero sentí algo húmedo en mi oreja, cerré los ojos, wau, era relajante.

- ¡Que te pongas el cinturón! – La empuje, tome el cinturón y se lo puse, cosa que debió hacer ella desde hace un buen rato.

Después de eso, me puse mi cinturón y arranque.

- No seas marica, tú y yo sabemos muy bien a que salimos hoy.

_Vaya amiguita que tenias Suigetsu._

Y seguía hablando y hablando, no paraba de hablar.

Así que no tuve más que prender la radio, estaba la canción de _Date With The Night de Yeah Yeah Yeahs._

Sin darme cuenta, se había quitado el cinturón de seguridad y trataba de irse al asiento alado de mí.

- ¿Qué rayos haces?

- Cambiarme de lugar, estar alado de ti. – Dijo en un murmuro, sentía su respiración en mi rostro.

No podía concentrarme, tenía que estar viendo la calle, pero esta _cosa_ no me dejaba, así que trate de ignorarla, lo cual, era imposible.

- Logrado. – Rio de nuevo. – Mira. – Voltio de reojo. – Aquí está tu cinturón de seguridad. – Se lo puso con rudeza. – ¿Contento?

- Vaya que si, y así quédate hasta que te lleve a tu departamento.

- ¿Y tu como sabes donde vivo?

- Tu choque.

- Eres un fisgón. – Dijo enfadada. – Te hare pagar. – Rio con picardía.

Yo seguía ignorándola, pero escuche el _Clic_, de cuando uno se pone oh quita el _puto_ cinturón.

- ¡Que no te lo quites! – Di un frenon en seco ya que me había pasado un alto y con esto casi me estrellaba contra un auto. – ¡Gracias Dios!

Agradecí cuando me di cuenta de que si no ponía el brazo interponiéndome con la cosa esa del auto se abría estrellado, y quien sabe qué habría sucedido.

Pero ella seguía riéndose de lo intoxicada que se encontraba.

Así que como no había nada más que revisar sobre su estado, yo seguí conduciendo, al parecer se había tranquilizado.

- Te daré algo que te gustara. – No pude ni decir nada para cuando la tenía sobre mí, ¿Cómo? Es lo mismo que me pregunto yo, se las había arreglado para posicionarse de alguna extraña y _deliciosa_ manera sobre mí, ah me encantaba, vaya que sí.

- ¡Hey no que haces! – Sentí como el cierre de mi pantalón estaba siendo abierto y como unas manos curiosas entraban a un lugar el cual no debía ser tocado sin mi consentimiento, el cual no lo había.

_Aun._

- Tranquilízate Uchiha. – Rayos, me estaba volviendo loco, solo tres calles más y llegaba ya casi llegaba.

La empuje de nuevo y a como pude le puse de nuevo el cinturón, con todo el esfuerzo del mundo hice eso.

¡Lo aceptaba! Tenía meses sin que una mujer me tocara, y sentir ese contacto de nuevo, rayos, estaba vulnerable.

- Sabes, creo que no soy la única con otro tipo de _gustos_ aquí, estas tú también.

- Mira abominación, no me metas en tus ideas locas, que tú y yo estamos en direcciones diferentes en cuanto a eso.

- Oh si vaya que si, al menos yo hago lo quiero cuando quiero y donde quiero. – ¿Dónde habían quedado esas risas? – Me siento mareada.

- Oh, no.

- Veo, luces de colores. – Comenzó a reír de nuevo, pero ahora de alguna manera que me daban ganas de reírme de ella.

La canción cambio por tercera vez, creo, por que ya habían pasado varias canciones pero esta la reconocía, se llamaba _May you never de John_ sabe que.

- Hogar dulce hogar. – Pude decir con gusto cuando llegue a mi destino, ella se asomo por la ventana y vio el pequeñísimo departamento de un barrio de cuarta.

- Ese no es mi hogar como **tú** dices. – Abrió la puerta y la cerro con rudeza. Baje detrás de ella, caminaba toda tambaleante así que la obligue a recargarse sobre mí. – Es el _depa_ de mi novia. – Dijo con un no muy grato semblante.

Teníamos que subir unas escaleras para llegar a la puerta, literalmente, ni estaba recargada sobre mí, la estaba cargando, apenas si podía ella con su alma, el semblante sonriente y delirante que tenía antes de bajar del carro había desaparecido, y estaba seria, como enojada.

& así fue como me di cuenta de la razón.

- ¿Cuál es la puerta? – Levanto su mano y la apunto con su dedo, avance hacia ella y toque, al parecer nadie se encontraba dormido ya que se veían luces encendidas, y así fue, la puerta fue rápidamente abierta por una chica de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color. – Eres… ¿La novia de… - No me dejo terminar la oración ya que había comenzado a gritar.

- ¡¿De nuevo esto? – Gruño. – Simplemente ya no lo soporto Sakura, ya no lo soporto, mira, hoy mismo te me largas de mi casa. – Se fue hacia dentro de su departamento y saco unas bolsas, las aventó contra nosotros, más bien hacia ella.

- Cálmate, no es para tanto. – Dijo entre risas ebria y drogada.

- ¿Qué no es para tanto? – Rio sin creer que estupidez le decía. – ¿No es para tanto que todos los días llegues ebria a mi casa? Ten toma tus cosas, hasta aquí llegamos, búscate otro lugar a donde dormir, que conmigo, ya no vivirás.

& cerro de un portón.


	4. Capitulo III

Capítulo III

Conquistando a una Lesbiana

La puerta cerro de sopetón, estaba atónito, sentía como me dolía la nariz pues la puerta me había cerrado exactamente en la cara, no quería ni imaginarme que le hubiera pasado al rostro de la revista _people_ si hubiera sido golpeado por una lunática en este barrio de poca muerte.

Estaba a punto de volver a tocar pero Sakura bufo detrás de mi golpeándose contra el barandal de las escaleras.

- No toques, solo la enojaras más. – Me dijo a medio camino para bajar. – Y no querrás verla enojada.

Hice una mueca y rodé los ojos, vaya ex pareja.

- Tal vez si yo hable con ella aceptara. – Le ofrecí pero ella se negó. – ¿Que no era yo una persona de interés hacia ella?

- Ella no es esa chica. – Termino de bajar y me dispuse a seguirla, estaba a punto de replicarle que podría ayudarle pero… - ¡Quieres callarte! Haces que me explote la cabeza.

- Ya, ya, tranquila. – Mire hacia atrás y vi las bolsas negras en las cuales han de estar las pertenencias de la primera lunática que conocí. – Hey tus cosas. – Le avise, ella se giro e hizo una rabieta en el estacionamiento. – Cálmate. – Le dije nuevamente. – Yo las bajare.

- No, no es eso. – Se tomo de la cabeza. – Sasuke. – Me llamo, yo estaba ya abajo con la bola de bolsas, desactive la alarma del auto y la cajuela se abrió. Le alce el rostro para que siguiera. – ¿Adonde llevas mis cosas?

- Te llevare a un hotel, creí que iba ser obvio. – Alce las cejas, ella sonrió y me agradeció. – Sube al auto. – Ella ni replico.

Terminadas de subir las bolsas me dispuse abrir la puerta del auto y me subí a él, ella estaba tranquila en el asiento del copiloto con el cinturón de seguridad puesto, me volteo a ver aun con esa sonrisa suya, me sentí de alguna manera bien, como si estuviera ayudando a un vagabundo, como ayuda comunitaria, ustedes entienden ¿no?

- Al fin haces algo maduro. – Le avise, ella soltó una risa al aire haciéndolo menos pesado e incomodo por la pasada escena.

Arranque el auto y comencé la travesía por las calles de New York, la dejaría cerca de su empleo en Starbucks para que no gastase en taxis en la mañana, ya de ahí, ella que se las arreglara.

Por parte de mi acompañante comenzó a removerse del asiento, se fue hacia su cabeza y se removió la gorra del cabello poniéndola en sus piernas. Suspiro cansada y dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás, su cabello estaba largo, lo traía recogido con una coleta alta, pude sentir el aroma de mujer que emanaba y me maldecía por sentirla tan atractiva.

Cerró los ojos y respiro tranquilamente, parecía que se había quedado dormida.

Así fue todo el camino en silencio, encendí la estación de radio para no sentirme tan incomodo, me producía algo de nervios su presencia, al igual que paz, que extraño, debía de ser la serie de emociones que había pasado durante la noche.

Sintonice la estación y la canción que estaba era una de Daft Punk, era bastante vieja, su nombre era, mmm, debía de recordarlo.

Something about us.

Era tranquila, especial para ese momento.

Me deje llevar por la canción.

_It might not be the right time_

Puede que este no sea el momento correcto

_I might not be the right one_

Puede que yo no sea el correcto

_But there's something about us I want to say_

Pero hay algo entre nosotros que quiero decir

_Cause there's something between us anyway_

Porque hay algo entre nosotros de todos modos

Sin darme cuenta había comenzado a tararear la canción y había llegado al hotel en el cual la dejaría.

- Hey. – Le comencé hablar y toque su hombro con delicadeza para despertarla, ella se removió suspirando y abrió los ojos lentamente, el corazón casi se me detuvo cuando me vio con sus grandes ojos verdes directamente a los ojos. – Hemos llegado. – Dije al fin tomando una gran bocanada de aire, su mirada me había quitado la respiración.

Sakura bostezo disimuladamente, actuando por fin de acuerdo a su género. Abrió la puerta del copiloto y salió directo a la cajuela para sacar sus pertenencias, me fui ayudarle y le dije que no se preocupara por las bolsas, que yo las llevaría a la recepción.

- Que caballero Uchiha. – Sonrió burlona. Rodé los ojos.

Era ya demasiado tarde, pero no por eso no salió el botones para ayudarme con las bolsas, se me quedo mirando raro mirando estas, la única idea que se me vino de lo que pudo haber pensado era que llevábamos a un muerto dentro. Me reí ante mi tonto pensamiento inmaduro.

Sin vacilar Sakura ya se había ido a la recepción y había pedido una de las habitaciones más pequeñas y menos costosas del lugar.

Me sentí culpable por haberla traído a un lugar un poco costoso para ella, pero era demasiado orgullosa y dudaba que se echara para atrás diciendo _llévame a algo más barato_. Durante el trayecto en el auto pensé en si debía de pagarle la noche en el hotel, aunque estaba seguro que si lo llegaba hacer ella se negaría rotundamente, no creo que sea ese tipo de persona.

El botones ya estaba listo para ayudarle a subir sus cosas, pero Sakura le hizo una seña de que la esperara un segundo, este asintió, ni modo que se negara, pues debía de cumplir su trabajo.

- Oye. – Me hablo. – Muchas gracias. – Yo solo le sonreí de medio lado.

- Ya me iré, dejare que descanses. – Gire sobre mis talones con mis manos en los bolsillos hacia fuera. _Te acompaño_, me dijo y yo no me negué, era lo menos que podía hacer después de darme la peor noche de mi vida.

Estaba a punto de subir al auto para cuando me jalo del brazo.

- ¿No te vas a despedir de mi? – Me pregunto con cara de disgusto pero aun sonriendo socarrona.

- Claro, se me habían olvidado mis modales con una dama. – Reí, ella me frunció el ceño.

Me acerque a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla, ella dio un paso hacia al frente, me separe de ella para cuando toque su suave piel.

Ya alejado la mire y me veía raro, como no esperándose eso.

- Que tonto Uchiha, yo me refería a esto. – Fugazmente me tomo por el cuello de mi atuendo y me llevo hacia sus labios, mis ojos se abrieron, me había tomado por sorpresa.

_Un beso_

Los cerré, la tome por la cintura y la acerque más hacia a mí, _que sensación_. Sus manos se fueron deslizando hacia mi nuca y luego subieron a mi rostro tomándome las mejillas.

- Así es como se despide la gente. – Dijo complacida. Bajo sus suaves manos de mi rostro llevándoselas consigo. – Ve aprendiendo acosador. – Me guiño un ojo, se giro y se fue riendo hacia el hotel.

Me quede perplejo a lado del auto a punto de abrirlo, lleve mis manos a mis labios y los toque, aun sentía como un toque de electricidad en ellos, como si la esencia de esa chica se me hubiera pasado hacia mí, mi corazón estaba agitado.

_¿Qué rayos me pasaba?_

_Me estaba volviendo acaso… ¿loco?_

No, no, solo eran los tragos, seguramente, pero de una cosa si estaba seguro.

_Sakura Haruno me gustaba, vaya que sí._

Era la mañana del lunes y me sentía como un adolescente de secundaria tratando de evitar a Sakura como a de lugar, sentía que si volvía a verla me comportaría como todo un idiota y no quería verla burlarse de mí.

Esa chica lo único que sabía hacer era burlarse, tenía un humor negro el cual a veces me sacaba de mis cabales, y Sasuke Uchiha es una persona recta y educada, para eso su madre se desvivió durante toda su niñez y adolescencia, para tratar a todo tipo de gente de la manera correcta y no faltándole al respeto, como cierta chica con la cual había salido el viernes, eso sí que no era nada recto ni nada que ver con las que acostumbraba a salir.

Pero exactamente esa era la razón por la cual había conseguido llamarme la atención, no tenía nada que ver con las que acostumbraba salir, ni hablar, ni siquiera conocer, pues ¿Para qué se tomaría la molestia de hablar con una persona con tan poca educación y para acabarla homosexual? Era bastante problemático andarse involucrando con gente de ese tipo, aunque comenzaba a dudar que Sakura fuera eso que insistía ser, aunque ella nunca dijo que fuese lesbiana, pero ¿cómo no serlo?

Ella había dicho que tenia novia, la vio besarse con una chica morena en el lugar el cual la había llevado, pero la manera en que se comporto esa noche, apuntaba a que era una bisexual.

Bah!, ¿A quién le interesa esa chica? Solo era una molestia simplemente eso.

_Bueno Sasuke acéptalo como el viernes pasado, ella te gusta_

A cualquiera le puede gustar una persona, es solo gustar, me agrada estar con ella, solo eso, es poca cosa.

Suspire rendido,

_¿Por qué ya no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea ella?_

Además es fea, ni siquiera bella es.

Mire la hora en el tablero de mi auto, por fin, mi auto, la agencia ya me lo había devuelto como nuevo, eran las 10:17 am, y ya estaba frente a mi casa, lo único que me detenía de entrar era la reja alta de seguridad.

- En un momento serán abiertas las puertas. – Hablo la voz detrás de la bocina en el pilar alto que sostenía la reja.

Después de unos segundos estas se abrieron y me dejaron pasar, pise el acelerador y despacio adentrándome en mi antigua casa, donde había pasado la mayor parte de mi vida.

Estacione el auto por ahí y me baje de él, estrelle la puerta detrás mío y me dispuse a entrar, una de las muchachas que trabajaban ahí me saludo avisándome que mi madre se encontraba en la parte trasera de la casa, le agradecí y me fui hacia ahí.

Al llegar vi a Mikoto sentada en la mesa del jardin hablando por teléfono con la vista hacia la piscina.

Me senté en una de las sillas enfrente de mi madre y ella se giro, me hiso una seña de _"espera"_ con una sonrisa dibujada en su blanco rostro, su cabello negro cayó sobre sus ojos y se lo echo hacia atrás disgustada y con una despedida para la persona con la cual estaba hablando colgó al fin.

- ¡Sasuke! – Me dijo efusiva como si no me hubiese visto por un largo tiempo, yo solo le levante la cabeza devolviendo el gesto. – Me alegra que hayas venido, tu padre me ha estado diciendo que has estado trabajando muy bien e Itachi...

- Vete al grano Mikoto. – Le corte tomando una uva del frutero que estaba en medio de la mesa de jardín.

- Tendremos una reunión con los Hyuga esta semana.

- ¿Cuándo?

- Miércoles, así que espero que estés ahí, es obligatorio, no te estoy preguntando. – Se había puesto seria, bufe rendido.

- Ahí estaré. – Y me metí otra uva a la boca.

- Sasuke. – Se me acerco, la mire dubitativo. – Tu padre no está haciendo esta cena solamente por amistad y compromisos. – La escuche y mire atento, ya me hacia una idea de lo que venía. – Es para anunciar el compromiso.

- ¿De quién? – La corte en seco.

- De ti y la mayor de las Hyuga. – Me eche hacia atrás enojado.

- ¡No! – Le anuncie. – Ya sabes lo que pienso respecto a eso.

- Entiende Sasuke, es cosa de tu padre, yo no puedo hacer nada en contra de eso, el es el hombre de la casa no me puedo negar.

- ¡Ya para! – Me pare arrojando la silla hacia atrás. – Solo dile que no quiero que me niego.

- Habla tú con tu padre, será lo mejor, yo hice lo que pude.

- El no entenderá. – Recapacite y me volví a sentar. – Disculpa. – Mi madre negó con la cabeza. – No me casare al instante solo será un anuncio, ya que. – Suspire resignado.

Había pasado el resto del día viendo _volviendo al futuro_ en la televisión, estaba malhumorado y no quería ver a nadie a la cara, pues sentía que si alguien me dirigía la palabra le soltaría un golpe a la cara aun siendo un simple saludo.

La tercera película termino y di un zapping en los demás canales, no había nada que ver, que aburrido estaba, que aburrido día.

**Martes**

Había llegado a la oficina y me encontré con Suigetsu muy sonriente en el marco de mi oficina.

- ¿Cómo estuvo? – Pregunto, le ignore y me metí directo a sentarme, vi el montón de papeles puestos encima del escritorio y me arrepentí de haber faltado ayer.

- Bien. – Le respondí en seco, no le iba a contar todo obviamente, solo quería divertirse.

- Había pensado que no saldrías con ella, ¿Qué te hiso cambiar de opinan?

- Nada. – Tome un archivo y comencé a verlo, hoja a hoja. – Una charla sobre el seguro y cada quien a su casa. – Mentí pero Suigetsu no se la creyó.

- Bien, si no quieres hablar lo entiendo, debió haber sido la peor cita que hayas tenido por la manera en que me evitas. – Rio. – Te dejo trabajar. – Dijo saliendo y dejándome tranquilo.

**Miércoles**

Este día, más bien, esta noche, la detestaría, ni siquiera diría palabra alguna cuando estén haciendo el brindis los invitados de mi padre para festejar el anuncio de compromiso de los hijos de las más grandes empresas del país.

Mikoto me había mandado hacer un traje a talla con un sastre bastante reconocido, pero aun así, odiare este traje solamente por la ocasión en la cual me lo pondría.

Que patético me siento, solo tengo 25 y mi familia ya me andaba casando.

Me puse el pantalón gris oscuro y me faje la camisa de vestir negra, me la acomode esperando que no se arrugara pues mi madre me mataría por ser tan descuidado con mi imagen en este día tan _importante_ en la vida de mi padre, enderece el moño negro, tome el chaleco y me lo abotone. Me senté en la cama para reflexionar, que dura seria esta noche.

Salí de la recamara apagando las luces fui por el saco del mismo color del pantalón, abotone los únicos dos botones que tenia, salí del departamento sin ánimos de nada.

Al llegar al lugar de la cena me di cuenta que no era simplemente una reunión o cena como le había llamado Mikoto, pues habían demasiados invitados, esto iba más allá, nadie se dio cuenta de mi presencia en el lugar y avance con simpleza entre la gente conversando con elegantes vestidos, que mas podría esperar de gente de elite.

Me encontré con Mikoto hablando con una mujer de aspecto mayor, por educación fui presentado y la mujer se alejo para dejarnos hablar a mi madre y a mí.

- Vete a divertir hijo, el anuncio se hará mas tarde. – Rodé los ojos.

Di media vuelta y me aleje, me encontré con una mesera y fui como lechuza en ataque por una botana para saciar mi apetito, la bandeja estaba vacía y me disguste, no dije nada.

Me recargue en la pared y vi como todos socializaban, me sentí como todo un extraño en el lugar, siendo que yo era el motivo de tal celebración y nadie se me acercaba, ni siquiera una dama de mi edad.

Suspire hondo y no me puse nada más que hacer solo ver a la gente conversando unas con otras, seguí observando hasta ver algo rosa, fruncí el ceño extrañado, no era posible que ella se encontrara aquí, por lo que sabía no era de dinero y ni conectes con mi familia o con alguna de estas personas.

_Ahora sí que me divertiría._

Camine sin vacilar hacia su cabellera que podía resplandecer entre la multitud, debía ser ella, quien mas tendría ese chillante tono de cabello más que ella.

- ¿Desea algo de beber? – Le pregunto a un invitado, traía una bandeja con copas de champagne.

Puestos unos pantalones negros, una camisa blanca y un chaleco de mesero negro, por fin algo de su talla, pues le quedaba perfectamente.

- Hey. – Le hable y se giro, me miro sorprendida. – Yo si quiero algo de beber. – Pues el invitado se había negado educado y luego alejado.

Extendió la bandeja de plata hacia mí y tome una copa.

- No esperaba encontrarte aquí. – Camino hacia unas puertas donde entraban y salían los meseros contratados. Le seguí y me metí a ese lugar prohibido para personal no autorizado, como yo.

Dejo su bandeja en la placa de metal y me miro, seria.

- ¿No estás feliz de verme? – Sonrió mostrando su blanca dentadura y me golpeo el hombro.

- Claro que sí, ya ni te apareces, ¿te trago la tierra acaso?

- Te queda bien ese uniforme, más que el del bar. – Rio.

- No me tomes el pelo, me siento como disfrazada.

- Deberías disfrazarte más seguido.

- Debería, ven a verme el sábado en una fiesta infantil, me vestiré de barney. – Bromeo. - Vaya Uchiha, pero que fiestas a las que vienes, mírate, hasta pareces hombre decente.

- Calla, tú también te ves decente.

- No lo repitas o silenciare tu boca. – Advirtió.

- ¡Sakura a trabajar! – Grito el Chef el cual estaba disgustado por vernos conversando.

- Voy, voy. – Aviso. – Lo siento, el deber llama. – Y volvió a salir para cumplir con su trabajo.

Salí detrás de ella, decidí no molestarla, no quería ocasionarle problemas, aunque si deseaba entablar una buena conversación.

_¡Me arrepiento de no haber ido a Starbucks!_

Me replique en pensamientos, durante mi trayecto y buscar de nuevo a Mikoto me encontré con mi padre, este me vio duro y yo le devolví la mirada, tal vez con esto sería aceptado por mi padre, se me hacía demasiado sacrificio pero qué más da, nunca pensé casarme por amor algún día.

Los minutos pasaron hasta llegar al gran momento, Mikoto me tomo del brazo para juntarme con la Hyuga la cual llevaba un fino vestido aperlado como sus ojos, le quedaba bastante bien, imagine a Sakura con ese vestido y estaba seguro de que le quedaría como anillo al dedo.

Mi padre tomo una copa y con el micrófono la hiso sonar alto para que todos los presentes le pusieran atención, las miradas se fueron al frente y mi padre rio complacido, siempre tenía el control en todo, y le envidie por ello.

_La familia Hyuga y la Uchiha estaban reunidas para gran celebración, que maravilla oh pero qué maravilla._

No quise ni poner atención hasta que nombraran mi nombre me dispondría a poner buena cara, la Hyuga se veía nerviosa, como que ella tampoco estaba contenta con esto, pero así como yo, tenía que obedecer, era su deber para que el patrimonio se hiciera más grande.

A todos los presentes se les habían entregado copas para que hiciesen el brindis y celebrar, pues ¿para qué más se les había invitado?

- … matrimonio. – Termino por decir el padre de Hinata. – Ella se removió incomoda en su lugar, al igual que yo.

Fije la mirada al frente y note como Sakura se había detenido al escuchar la cadena perpetua la cual me ponían sobre los hombros, y de alguna extraña manera quería sentir que a ella le dolía, me imagine la parte de la película de Shrek donde el ogro se oponía, quería verla oponerse, lo cual era imposible, pues yo ni le interesaba, que fastidio.

Las copas se alzaron, no escuche nada, que falta de mi parte. Pero aun así, el brindis siguió.

- Estamos felices de tal decisión de nuestros hijos. – Hablo Mikoto, vaya gran mentira. – Todos están invitados. – Dijo con emoción el anuncio y finalizo.

La gente sonreía complacida, obviamente que eso no les interesaba, eran pura apariencia esas personas, tenían cosas más importantes que hacer, a los únicos que les sería bien visto seria a la prensa.

Baje de la plataforma alfombrada donde se encontraba la música instrumental, y la Hyuga se me acerco.

- Siento mucho esto Sasuke. – Dijo cabizbaja.

- No te preocupes. – No se imaginaba en el mundo con ella.

Avance unos cuantos pasos hacia la salida, ya no quedaba ningún anuncio mas, me largaría del lugar, ya estaba en la salida cuando sentí un brazo tornarme la manga del saco.

- Sasuke. – Me llamo. - ¿Te vas a casar? – La mire, quería verla triste, pero estaba más que contenta, yo solo enarque las cejas. – Que suerte.

- Ni tanto, es arreglado. – Le anuncie.

- Oh, debí esperármelo, así son ese tipo de familias. – Se encogió de hombros. – Bueno, lo siento mucho.

Reí. – No creí que te importara.

- No me importa. Solo quería felicitarte.

- Bueno ya lo has hecho, me voy.

- ¿Qué? – Me replico. – Pero la fiesta apenas comienza. – Miramos alrededor y la gente se veía aburrida. – Todos se están divirtiendo. – Era pura gente mayor, nadie se divertía. – Esta bien, no te detendré mas, ya puedes irte. – Se giro en sus talones, no llevaba nada en sus manos, la jale hacia mí. - ¿Qué pasa? – Me pregunto disgustada por mi agarre.

- ¿Dónde te estás quedando?

- Con una amiga.

_- Vamos a mi casa._


	5. Capitulo IV

Conquistando a una Lesbiana

**Capítulo IV**

.

.

.

**.  
**

Se me quedo viendo seria, pensando que tal vez estuviera bromeando, pero no lo hacía.

- Estas loco Uchiha. – Me golpeo el hombro. – Alucinas, será mejor que me vaya. – Se dio media vuelta y se alejo, me golpee la cabeza.

_¡Idiota!_

Era la palabra que me definía en estos instantes. ¿Qué rayos pensaba?

Si, estaba alucinando, ella no iría a mi casa nunca.

Salí del lugar con la frente en alto, aun siendo rechazado por esa homosexual, me dirigí hacia donde habían aparcado el auto, desactive la alarma y me metí en el, golpee mi frente contra el volante maldiciéndome.

_Idiota_, me repetía mentalmente, estaba comprometido.

Había salido de la lista de solteros cotizados y ahora nunca entraría en la lista de Sakura, aunque eso era prácticamente imposible.

_¡Cuánta obsesión Sasuke! Déjala por la paz, a ella no le interesas, es obvio, le gustan las mu-je-res, compréndelo._

Metí la llave y arranque, me largaría a mi departamento lo mas antes posible, me atascaría de chetos hasta que mis dedos se pintaran de naranja y aun chupándolos no se quitara el color, tomaría _coke _hasta que la barriga se me hinchara y vería películas porno toda la noche hasta que me ardieran los ojos. Ya no esperaba en llegar y encender la tv, hurgar en la alacena, sacar los chetos, abrir el refrigerar y tomar un six de soda, mientras eructaba libremente en mi sofá frente a la enorme pantalla de sesenta pulgadas.

Entre al departamento e hice todo lo planeado, puse el canal de porno, abrí la bolsa de los tubos naranjas y me lo empine en la boca, unos cuantos cayeron sobre el suelo, tome uno a uno y los deje en la mesa, no quería pisarlos y manchar la alfombra, aunque falle.

Me recargue y pues comencé a prestar atención.

_¡Qué mierda!_

No estaba nada entretenido, tome el control remoto y cambie el canal al de deportes…

El plan se había cebado cuando comencé a cerrar los ojos y quedarme dormido, la noche grandiosa protagonizada por chetos se había convertido en un sueño muy extraño, más bien una pesadilla.

_Me encontraba en el aeropuerto viendo los vuelos a Boston, estaba desesperado, sentía como se me oprimía el corazón al ver que todos los vuelos se habían llenado y el único que estaba libre era en cuatro horas, las cuales, no podía darme el lujo de perder._

_Volteaba hacia todos lados y rogaba porque me buscaran un vuelo disponible para ese momento, la muchacha se disculpo diciéndome que ya no había ni uno solo disponible, golpee el mostrador y me aleje de ahí, fui hacia las filas donde las personas esperaban abordar y ahí fue donde la vi._

_- Sakura. – Grite, ella giro su rostro el cual movió su cabello __**corto **__rosado, tan hermoso, el cual me encantaba. Llegue hacia ella y la tome por los hombros. – No te vayas. – Rogué. – Por favor._

_Ella me miro con sus grandes ojos verdes amenazando con soltarse a llorar, podía ver como se cristalizaban cada vez más. No podía aguantarme y la abrase, tan sobre protector que nunca me imagine que podía abrazar de esa manera a alguien._

_- Déjame Sasuke. – Chillo en mi hombro, podía sentir como mi camiseta blanca se mojaba por sus lagrimas, __**no llores**__, quise decirle, pero solo la apreté más hacia mi cuando escuche sus palabras, me dolía hasta el alma. – ¡Es suficiente! – Y me empujo hacia atrás, la mire perplejo. _

_- No Sakura. – Negué con la cabeza. – ¡No hagas esto! – Suplique y respire hondo. – ¡Yo te amo! – Mis lágrimas comenzaron a rodar sobre mis mejillas y el llanto de ella comenzó aumentar al verme humillarme._

_Me dio la espalda y avanzo llorando__**, ignorándome**__, quise tomarla nuevamente del brazo y traerla hacia mí para no dejarla ir, pero una fuerza extraña me tomaba por los costados alejándome de ella, grite como nunca jamás lo había hecho, pero no dio resultado, se había ido. _

_Tirado en el piso lloraba como un niño, golpeaba las paredes negras que ahora me rodeaban, como si estuviese encerrado, luchando por salir, pero fue imposible, la luz había desaparecido._

- ¡Sakura! – Grite despertándome, estaba agitado, lleve mi mando hacia mi mejilla y me di cuenta de que estaban mojadas. – ¿Estaba llorando? – Murmure.

Que sueño tan mas extraño, me estaba enfermando por esa lesbiana, que enfermo estaba, necesitaba urgentemente ir con un terapeuta.

Abrí la puerta del baño y le di vueltas a la llave de la regadera esperando que saliera agua caliente y bañarme. Quería quitarme la sensación de opresión en contra de mi corazón, me estaba volviendo loco.

**Viernes**

Había pasado todo el día del jueves en el trabajo, sacando todo lo atrasado y no tener problemas con mi padre. No esperaba para salir de esta jaula y hacerme de mi propio negocio, lo que menos deseaba era ser parte de esta empresa que solo vivía del sudor de la gente la cual era bien mal pagada, explotada por un litro de petróleo.

_Además de vivir siempre a la sombra de Itachi._

Quería a mi hermano, pero de alguna manera sentía celos porque él fuera tan perfecto.

Estacione el auto en la acera y metí las monedas al parquímetro para así no ganarme una multa, suficiente tenia con el incidente de hace unas semanas con la ley.

Empuje la puerta de Starbucks, el olor de café inundo mis fosas nasales llenándome de excitación, amaba cada grano de café en este planeta.

Me acerque al mostrador donde estaba Sakura atendiendo, había otra chica en la otra caja, pero prefería que ella me atendiese.

- Uchiha. – Me saludo. – ¿Qué vas a querer? – Sonrió.

- A ti. – Enarque las cejas y sonreí con suficiencia, ella bufo. – Un espresso americano con una carga extra. – Se giro y le aviso a un chico bajo, este comenzó a prepararlo.

- Ten. – Me lo alzo después de unos tres minutos. Levanto la palma e hizo un gesto de "págame", solté una risa, le di el billete verde y me alcanzo la feria. – Gracias.

Fui a una de las mesas vacías en la esquina dando con la calle, había comprado el periódico matutino y no tenía que llegar al trabajo hasta en una hora más, así que me divertiría un rato haciendo infeliz a Sakura.

Extendí el periódico después de darle un buen sorbo al humeante café, lo saboree en mi boca, delicioso.

- Oye. – Una voz en mi mesa me hiso voltear. – ¿Qué haces?

- Leo el periódico. – Moví este y sonreí de medio lado, ella rodo los ojos.

- Deja de acosarme, no me gustan los hombres. – Acuso.

- No te estoy acosando. – Me estaba saliendo el tiro por la culata. – ¿Ahora no puedo venir por mi café favorito? – Ella rio y recargo su mano sobre la mesa, yo baje el periódico y lo doble sobre mis piernas.

- Bromeaba. – Suspiro. – ¿Cómo te ha ido? – Pregunto con interés.

- Bien. – Dije sin más, _el otro día soñé contigo_, pensé en decirle, pero deseche la idea, ahí si me convertiría en un acosador. – ¿Y a ti?

_¿Por qué cuando una persona te interesa se te hace tan difícil hablarle?_

No difícil, solo que, las palabras sobran, _no, eso no es_.

- Pues bien. – A eso me refiero, no fluye la conversación. – Y… - Hizo una pausa como pensando en que decir. – ¿Hinata? – Enarco una de sus delgadas y bien dibujadas cejas rosas. – Creo que ese es el nombre.

- No lo sé. – Di otro sorbo del café, quería quitarme lo amargo de ese nombre, y de los pensamientos que cargaba. – Por ahí.

- Que poco interés en tu prometida, sé que es arreglado y todo, pero deberías de mostrar más respeto, se te debe de educar mejor Uchiha. – Me alzo un dedo y me golpeo el pecho.

- Tal vez tengas razón. ¿Y dónde te estás quedando? – Cambio su gesto.

- Con una compañera de trabajo, no podía vivírmela en un hotel como ese, demasiado para mí. – Suspiro.

- Tengo un cuarto libre, por si ocupas. – Comenzó a reír.

- No tendré nada que ver contigo. – Advirtió. – Deja ya eso, búscate una de tu estilo.

- Ya enserio. – Le dije de forma seria. – Por si lo ocupas, solo quiero actuar como buen samaritano.

- Ja-Ja, que gracioso Uchiha ni que fuera cachorro de la calle. – Quito su mano de la mesa y se cruzo de brazos. – Pero aun así gracias.

- ¿Qué hora es? – Pregunte.

- Casi las diez, ¿ya te vas? – Asentí con la cabeza poniéndome de pie. – Bueno creo que termino mi martirio, que tengas buen día.

- Si, igual. – Salí del lugar hacia el trabajo.

Entre al edificio y me moví poco entusiasta hacia mi oficina, seguí la misma rutina de todos los días con la poca casualidad de encontrarme con Suigetsu durante mi trayecto, estaba extrañado por no verlo en ningún lugar, tal vez se enfermo y esto lo obligo a faltar. Suspire, sería un día aburrido sin ese por aquí.

- Karin. – Le hable a la pelirroja. Ella se giro con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. – ¿Has visto a Suigetsu? – Sus delgados labios se volvieron en una mueca y sus ojos rodaron.

Se había molestado.

- No. – Espeto. – No lo he visto. – Dijo ya más calmada.

- Ok. – Y seguí en mi camino, ella se giro sin más.

Karin no era ese tipo de chica que le agradara hablar sobre otras personas que no fuera ella, la conocí cuando comencé a venir a la empresa, ella apenas había comenzado a trabajar.

Siempre le ha gustado vestirse bien, le encanta andar mostrando su piel, pues fue lo principal por lo que comencé a salir con ella hace como un año, solo duramos como tres meses, aproximado, aunque fueron más los momentos desagradables que los gratos, no me siento orgulloso de haber salido con ella, pero la calentura gano mas.

A Suigetsu ella no le agradaba, yo siempre he pensado que es porque nunca le ha hecho caso, pero él lo niega cada vez que se lo echo en cara.

Karin es una buena persona, de lo que yo sé, no es desagradable, pero cuando se enoja es donde comienzan los problemas; ella y mi compañero siempre chocan, tal vez era porque son de la misma calaña.

Abrí la MAC y me acomode en mi silla para comenzar el trabajo, así pase todo mi día, tallándome los ojos por la irritación que me llevaba estar frente a esa brillante pantalla, tecleando y contestando llamadas de confirmación o cancelación. Deseaba con todo mí ser terminar esto e irme a recostar a mi cama, solo eso. No quería salir a divertirme, estaba cansado de eso.

.

.

.

**Sábado**

Mikoto me había arrastrado al centro comercial junto con la Hyuga a escoger la mesa de regalos, lo cual, se me hacía demasiado precipitado para una boda que se llevaría a cabo en cinco meses.

_Mujeres_

Pensé cansado al ir a otra tienda para ver los demás artículos que había, mi madre se estaba llevando demasiado bien con Hinata para mi gusto. No es que no quisiera que se llevasen bien, simplemente no me agradaba la idea.

- Vamos Sasuke. – Mi madre me animo, pero no obtuvo ni un escaso resultado.

Hinata solo sonrió, yo sabía que ella se sentía de igual manera que yo, solo que como mujer, le encantaban las compras.

_¿Le gustaran a ella?_

- Iré por un subway. – Mi madre me miro con una mueca pero termino aceptando. – Me sentare por ahí. – Las dos asintieron.

- Iremos acompañarte en un momento.

Gire sobre mis talones y me dirigí hacia el área de comida, ordene un gran emparedado, escogí cada uno de los ingredientes y luego me lo entregaron, mire hacia las mesas esperando que alguna de ellas estuviese desocupada.

- Bingo. – Dije cuando encontré una alado de una maquina de sodas.

Me senté y me dispuse a saborear de mi almuerzo en el _Manhattan Mall_. Pasaron los minutos y yo seguía comiendo, estaba solo, nunca pensé que se iban a tardar tanto, que agradable seria si Sakura estuviese aquí.

- ¿Qué? – Me atragante con un pedazo de pan al razonar lo que había pensado.

¿Por qué rayos pensaba en ella?

Golpee mi pecho tres veces hasta regularizar mi respiración, estaba sorprendido de la capacidad de ella por estarse escabullendo en mi cabeza con un resultado impresionante.

¡Rayos!

Esto no podía estar sucediendo. Me pasaba que me gustara, llamara la atención, ¡pero esto! Ya se estaba pasando de la raya.

Saque mi _Blackberry_ de mis jeans deslavados para marcar el número de Mikoto, ella contesto después de dos bips.

- Me siento mal, tengo que irme. – Y colgué antes de que comenzara a reclamarme.

Tire las servilletas en un cubo de basura y le di un último sorbo a la soda de dieta que había comprado, la deseche casi llena.

Tenía que hablar con alguien urgente, la cosa era con quien lo haría, no era una persona que le gustara hablar sobre sus cosas, pero de alguna manera sentía que lo necesitaba.

_¿Quién, quien, quien?_ Me repetía en mi mente, la única persona que se me venía a la mente era Suigetsu, pero se burlaría de mí, tanto que me escupiría en la cara.

Que patético. Me estaba dando cuenta de la poca gente que tenía a mí alrededor para confiar, no tenía a nadie. Lo mejor sería tragarme esto y seguir como siempre, no es como si no lo pudiera controlar, soy Uchiha Sasuke, y no hay nada que no pueda tranquilizar.

.

.

.

**Domingo**

La cabeza me dolía, sentía como en cualquier momentome estallaría, había bebido la noche pasada para sacarla de la cabeza, y lo conseguí, pero tuvo su precio.

Gire mi rostro para ver el gran reloj colgado sobre la chimenea y me di cuenta de que eran las cinco de la tarde, la resaca había llegado a su máximo. Me tire sobre la cama rendido, quería dormirme otra hora más, o dormirme hasta despertar mañana.

Pero me fue impedido, me fue arrebatado como el permiso de un adolescente por ir a la fiesta de graduación.

Gruñí enojado, el timbre del celular sonaba como si un pájaro loco me golpease en el cráneo, simplemente era irritante.

- Bueno. – Masculle hacia la persona que me estaba molestando al otro lado de la línea, ni siquiera me había fijado en el numero.

- Que humor te cargas Uchiha. – Abrí mis ojos como platos, aclare mi garganta para no hablar como ebrio y cambie mi tono de voz.

- Perdona. – Me disculpe como todo caballero. – Estaba dormido.

- Que alivio. – Suspiro. – Esperaba que no estuvieras ocupado o en la iglesia.

- ¿Iglesia? – Pregunte divertido, ella rio avergonzada.

- Lo siento, es que… - Silencio. – No sé cómo decirte esto. – Me revolvía el estomago escuchar su voz tan cerca, si, sé que es un teléfono, pero estaba en mi oído, y… ya olvídenlo. – ¿Puedo verte?

- Claro. – Respondí lo más rápido posible.

- En Central Park, en la esquina de quinta avenida y calle setenta y nueve. ¿Está bien?

- Ahí estaré. – Colgó.

_Qué extraño._

Como si fuera un corredor olímpico me metí a la regadera para bañarme y quitarme el asqueroso olor que me cargaba por estar todo el día acostado en el sofá con la saliva de fuera.

No dure ni cinco minutos en el baño, pero me asegure de bañarme bien. Entre al cuarto y abrí mi closet para sacar unos vaqueros negros, me abrí paso con las manos en las camisetas para agarrar una azul marino, agarre una camiseta a cuadros de patrones oscuros y me la encime. Me puse unos tenis deportivos, el cabello me destilaba.

_Por favor que no sea nada grave._

Sacudí mi cabeza para quitar el excedente de agua que caía sobre mis mechones negros, busque las llaves del carro en la cocina y las tome para luego cerrar de un portazo la puerta del apartamento.

- Celular. – Recordé, me regañe por mi descuido. – Celular, celular. – Había entrado nuevamente y busque en la alfombra de la sala el móvil, cuando lo encontré me lo metí al bolsillo y salí disparado nuevamente.

Ya en el lugar deje el auto cerca, la buscaba con mis ojos, al momento de dar dos pasos a Central Park sentí como la pierna me vibraba, era el teléfono, lo saque del pantalón revise el numero y era Sakura.

- Hey. – Salude.

- Te estoy viendo. – Dijo divertida al otro lado de la línea, fruncí el ceño.

- ¿Dónde estás? – Miraba hacia todos lados y no la veía.

- Aquí. – Reía divertida. Sentí como alguien me jalaba el costado de la camiseta a cuadros.

Era ella.

Colgó al haberme volteado, quite el aparato de mi oído y lo guarde nuevamente. La mire de arriba abajo, traía unos jeans deslavados y una pollera manga larga verde y el cabello recogido.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunte después de un rato de silencio.

- ¿Hot dog? – Dijo sonriendo apuntando un puesto de la calle. Suspire y acepte.

Fuimos allí y pedimos uno para cada quien, cada quien pago lo suyo, pues se negó a que yo lo hiciera. Terminamos cada uno el perro caliente y por fin se dispuso hablar sobre lo cual me estaba muriendo por saber que era.

- Recuerdas que dijiste algo del buen samaritano. – Asentí.

_- Tengo un cuarto libre, por si ocupas._

Mis palabras vinieron a mi mente. Ella siguió.

- Es que… - Dudaba en decirlo. – ¿Aun sigue en pie la oferta? – Sonrió a penada con las mejillas levemente rojas. La vi adorable parada frente a mí pidiéndome aquello. Yo solo asentí al no poder articular una palabra. – ¡Gracias! – Me abrazo con fuerza, yo me quede – ¡Gracias! – Volvió agradecer totalmente feliz.

- Soy un buen samaritano. – Se separo de mí y me miro.

- ¡Vaya que sí! Gracias _Sasuke._

Le devolví la sonrisa.

.

.

.

**Lunes**

_Era real, o seguía en una ensoñación divina._

Exagerado.

Me levante con toda la pesadez en los hombros. El cuello me dolía. Salí del cuarto rendido para alistarme e ir al trabajo, como toda persona responsable.

La casa aun seguía tranquila, Sakura me había dicho que haría su "cambio" esta noche ya que saliera del trabajo. De alguna manera estaba esperando con ansias a que llegara, me golpee la cabeza con la palma al notar que aun no dejaba de pensar en ella.

- Me estoy volviendo loco. – Sisee abriendo el refrigerador para sacar zumo de naranja.

Hoy no iría a Starbucks, no quería verme desesperado de verla, seria enfermo. Además que con estos pensamientos rondando mi mente, ya no era tan divertido, sentía como las manos me comenzaban a temblar cada vez que hablaba con ella, nada divertido, realmente era estúpido.

Cuando llegue al trabajo me di cuenta de la hora que era, el sueño se me había ido repentinamente por la ansiedad que tenia, debía de comprarme un tranquilizante, estaba vuelto loco.

- Llega temprano. – Me saludo la recepcionista, yo solo le asentí con la cabeza. – Su padre lo espera en su oficina. – Le agradecí por avisarme y me metí al primer elevador que me abrió las puertas para entrar.

Aplaste el número del piso al cual quería subir. Conmigo, se encontraban dos personas, una de ellas hablaba por el manos libres animadamente, al parecer con algún familiar.

Me recargue en la pared esperando llegar, antes de que lo hiciera estas dos personas salieron y entraron nuevas, algunas de ellas me saludaron, otras, no lo hicieron.

Cuando por fin llegue a donde quería camine sin ánimos a la enorme oficina de mi padre que casi abarcaba la totalidad del piso, por desgracia de mi padre, la secretaria debía de tener también su espacio, cuando esta me vio me sonrió saludándome, con sus delgados dedos blancos tomo el teléfono y aviso a Fugaku que su hijo había llegado.

- Puede pasar. – Y avance hacia las grandes y altas puertas de cristal empujándolas para entrar.

Mi padre estaba de espaldas viendo hacia fuera. No sé ni que veía, la gran vista que suponía tener, era un edificio de un centro comercial, nada grandioso.

Aclare mi garganta para que me notara y se volteara, yo no quería comenzar hablar, que me dijera rápido que era lo que ocupaba para salir de ahí lo más rápido que fuera posible y terminar rápido con el dichoso trabajo.

- Sasuke. – Se volteo mi padre. – ¿Cómo va todo? – Fruncí el entrecejo consternado.

- Bien. – Respondí indiferente. - ¿Para qué me ocupas? – Mi padre tomo aire.

- Me temo que no había hablado contigo de lo que iba a pasar el miércoles pasado. – Yo asentí, aun me sentía molesto por eso. – Cuando me case con tu madre… - Bufe interrumpiéndolo.

- Ya va, ya va. – Puse los ojos en blanco. – ¿Es todo de lo que querías hablar? Creí que me ibas avisar de una reunión.

- Tu hermano es el que estará presente. – Me miro duro.

- ¿Puedo retirarme entonces? – Mi padre asintió. Lo maldecía en mis adentros por su actitud.

Salí zumbando del piso donde se encontraba mi padre queriendo estrellar la puerta de cristal para dejar salir el enojo que me había invadido, _contrólate_.

- ¿No ha venido alguien? – Le pregunte al portero para cuando iba llegando, eran las ocho de la noche y esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde y ella se hubiese ido pensando que le había tomado el pelo.

Pero para mi gran suerte del día de hoy, el portero me negó con un gesto. Me acerque a él diciéndole las características y nombre de Sakura para cuando viniese la dejara pasar.

Subí al edificio esperando impaciente su llegada, tome la aspiradora y comencé aspirar los restos de chetos que habían quedado sobre el tapete. Ya terminado esto proseguí con guardar el utensilio y me fui por un trapo, lo humedecí un poco para limpiar la mesa de centro que usaba más para poner los pies que como decoración.

Restregué la tela mojada sobre la superficie de cristal de la mesa para quitar lo pegajoso de la soda que había derramado.

- Que hacendoso Uchiha. – Me gire y la vi con tres maletas de tamaño mediano a pie de la puerta principal. – No debiste de haberte molestado.

- No lo hago por ti. – Mentí. Curvo sus labios en una amplia sonrisa burlona.

Deje el aseo yéndome a la cocina para enjuagar la tela maltrecha en el fregadero. Escuche como la puerta fue cerrada y como sus toscos zapatos Caterpillar resonaban en el piso de madera hacia donde yo me encontraba.

Seque mis manos y la mire, tenia recargado su mentón en su mano mirándome, sentí como los vellos de los brazos se me erizaban.

- ¿Te ayudo? – Le ofrecí, ella asintió. – Nunca había visto un equipaje tan pequeño. – Ella tomo una de las maletas esperando a que la llevara a donde se suponía iba ser su habitación por un tiempo.

- No me gusta cargar con muchas cosas. – Dijo a mis espaldas. Camine hacia el pasillo, había tres recamaras.

– Este es un baño. – Le apunte la primera puerta que estaba en la derecha del pasillo. – Este es un cuarto, no tiene baño. – Abrí la puerta, la cama estaba tendida y tenía un closet con espejos, esta recamara estaba a la izquierda. – Este es otro cuarto, tiene baño. – Empuje levemente la puerta, era muy parecido al otro que le había mostrado pero con la gran diferencia que le había mencionado. – Aquí te quedaras. – Ella asintió agradecida.

Metí las dos maletas que arrastraba gracias a las ruedas que estas traían incluidas. Las puse al pie de la cama, Sakura hiso lo mismo y se sentó.

- Que lindo. – Se dejo caer sobre el edredón verde olivo con detalles dorados. – Esta bien cómoda, dormiré como Ángel. – Se incorporo para verme el rostro. – Uchiha. – Levante el rostro. – ¿Dónde duermes? – Esboce una sonrisa. – Que engreído, solo es simple interés, no te voy a corromper.

- ¿Tu corromperme? – Solté una carcajada. – Es el cuarto frente a este. – Busque en mis bolsillos y encontré. – Ten. – Le alce la llave del apartamento. – Para que entres, no la pierdas.

- No. – La guardo en su pantalón.

- Te dejare para que te acomodes, pediré algo de comer. ¿Alguna sugerencia?

- Comida china. – Se puso de pie para tomar una de sus maletas.

- Llamare.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mi dejándola sola, y yo creía que nunca la iba tener a mi merced en mi casa. Sonreí ante tal pensamiento.

Busque el teléfono inalámbrico para marcar el numero del restaurant y hacer el pedido, nunca pensé que luego esos números se quedarían bien grabados en mi mente.

_Pues esto, apenas comienza._

* * *

.

Hace como dos dias comence a leer un libro que se llama _El rapto de la bella durmiente_ de Anne Rice, pues, como decirlo, ¿Alguien lo ha leido?, el libro me da miedo.

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo(:

Gracias por los reviews.


	6. Capitulo V

**.**

**.  
**

**Conquistando a una Lesbiana**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Capitulo V

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Martes**

Comencé el día como todos los demás.

Encendí la televisión en MTV, en el cual, estaba el video de _1983 _de _Neon Trees_. Le subí a todo volumen para escuchar la canción mientras me bañaba.

Salí del cuarto de baño para cambiarme, tome unos jeans negros, una camiseta lisa rosada y para terminar, un saco simple gris. Ya listo para irme a la oficina busque las llaves del auto para dirigirme al trabajo, no sin antes hacer una pequeña parada.

Entre a Starbucks, como normalmente lo hacia la mayoría de las mañanas. Pedí el mismo café de siempre y me senté en uno de los sofás blancos que adornaban el lugar.

- Hey. – Me gire y la vi, le sonreí.

- Te fuiste temprano. – Me había sentido de alguna manera abandonado, suena tonto.

Soltó una pequeña carcajada.

- Debemos limpiar antes de que los clientes lleguen y preparar todo. Tengo que salir temprano.

- Lo sé. – Le di un sorbo al café. – ¿Qué harás hoy?

- ¿Aparte de trabajar? – Alzo una ceja. Yo solo asentí. – Nada. Iré a ver cómo va mi Cadillac.

- Entonces nos vemos en la noche.

- Si, haya nos vemos.

.

.

.

.

**Noche de martes**

Tire las llaves del mi auto sobre la barra de la cocina.

_Aun no ha llegado_

Ya iban hacer las diez de la noche y aun no estaba aqui.

_¿Le habrá pasado algo? Por favor no._

Encendí el televisor de la sala para deshacer esos pensamientos dramáticos que se formaban en mi cabeza, tales como los de alguna novela barata que pasaban en las tardes para las amas de casa.

Entonces, escuche como el timbre de la entrada era tocado. ¿Acaso había perdido las llaves?

Dispuesto a ir a reírme en su cara, abrí la puerta con una gran sonrisa burlona, pero no. Era Suigetsu.

_Lo que me faltaba._

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le espete casi abrumado.

Si llegaba Sakura y se encontraba con esto ¿Cómo reaccionaría? Después de lo de la vez pasada, no quería ni imaginármelo, no quería shows en mi departamento.

- Huy. – Rodo los ojos con su cara de siempre, podía verle los dientes blancos afilados. – ¿Acaso no puedo visitar a un amigo?

Lo pensé por un momento… Recapacite.

- Pasa. – Me quite y lo deje entrar. Se fue directo al televisor tirándose sobre el sofá. – ¿Qué ocurre Suigetsu?

- Nada, solo quería ver el partido de básquet en sesenta pulgadas.

- Casi lo había olvidado. – Cerré la puerta y me fui hacia la cocina a sentarme en uno de los bancos giratorios.

- Últimamente has estado distante. – Comento mientras cambiaba el canal. – Como si estuvieses en babilonia, babeas tu ordenador. – Se burlo. Omití mi respuesta. – Saca la botana Sasuke, te estás tardando.

Se acomodo poniendo sus pies sobre la mesa de centro. Refunfuñe.

Me fui a la alacena para sacar mi arsenal de comida chatarra y tome unas cervezas de la nevera, un plato hondo para echar las papas y uno más pequeño para verter la salsa de queso.

No quería que llegara el momento en que Sakura llegara a la casa y se encontrara con este idiota en la sala viendo el partido.

_De seguro se armara un mejor espectáculo que el mismo partido._

- Ven ayudarme. – Le grite a Suigetsu desde la cocina mientras metía las palomitas al microondas.

- Ya va, ya va. – Se levanto y tomo la botana sin quitar el ojo de encima al partido y se fue nuevamente para haya.

Me recargue sobre la barra mientras las palomitas comenzaban a reventar e inflaban la bolsa, estaba tan fatigado por la bola de escenas que venían a mi cabeza que me había quedado pegado viendo las palomitas.

Apenas iba más de un minuto.

- ¡Eso es! – Grito Suigetsu.

Seguí mirando el microondas hasta que este comenzó avisar que las palomitas estaban listas. Abrí el aparato y saque la bolsa, la cual boto de mis manos cuando la sentí caliente sobre mis palmas heladas.

- ¡Maldición! – Se me había resbalado la bolsa, y por consecuencia, había caído al suelo.

Me hinque para juntarla, me regañe en pensamientos por mi descuido.

Esto me pasaba por estar pensando cosas que eran una pérdida del tiempo. ¡Porque se mete tanto en mi mente esa abominación!

- Sasuke… - Hay no. Hablando de la reina de Inglaterra.

Levante tan rápido mi vista que me golpee la cabeza con la barra de granito. Gemí a lo más bajo que pude por el impacto y el único gesto de dolor que me permití hacer fue una mueca y llevarme la mano hacia el área afectada.

No la había escuchado entrar. Me miro preocupada por el golpe que me había propinado yo mismo.

- ¿Estás bien? – Me pregunto mientras me ayudaba a levantarme.

- Sí, claro. – Deje las palomitas alado de la estufa y la mire.

- Es tarde. – Ella abrió los ojos.

- Lo sé. – Miro el piso y alzo nuevamente la mirada mostrándome una bolsa blanca de plástico. – Fui por comida china.

- Ayer comimos eso. – Le recordé.

- ¿Y qué? – Enarco las cejas.

- ¡Sasuke apúrate con esas palomitas! – Hay no.

- ¿Suigetsu? – Miro hacia la sala. – ¿Qué hace el aquí? – Estaba disgustada, ya me lo temía.

- El vino solo, no le invite. – Me excuse.

- Ja, nada de nuevo de él. – Se dirigió a la sala y le pateo los pies para que los quitase de la mesa de centro. – ¡Tu! – Le grito.

- Sakura. – Se levanto Suigetsu de un brinco. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

_¡Rayos!_

- Vivo aquí. – No, no.

- ¿Qué? – Y se fue hacia mí. – Sasuke ¡Aclara esto! – Me sentía como si hubiera sido descubierto por alguna infidelidad.

- Es caridad. – Me encogí de hombros. Sakura se cruzo de brazos sonriendo con suficiencia.

- ¿Ahora pides posada? Que patética. – Ella gruño.

- Agradece que estoy en casa ajena y me comporto.

- Ya era hora. – Estos dos, hacen que me duela la cabeza.

- No me provoques Suigetsu. – Le alzo el puño Sakura.

- Ya cálmate. – Levanto las palmas hacia ella en señal de rendición.

Escuchaba su discusión a espaldas, no le tomaría importancia, no me metería, eso solo ocasionaría problemas. Mejor me evitaba la torre de preguntas que Suigetsu me tiraría para la mañana siguiente.

Me fui a la sala y me senté como si los dos no existieran, así tal vez se calmaran y dejaran de mirarse de esa manera matadora.

¿Acaso creen que tienen algún tipo de poder psíquico?

Tome un puño de palomitas y me lo metí a la boca, puse mis pies sobre la mesa de centro tomando una de las cervezas y abriéndola, esta, hizo el sonido clásico de una lata, como si la frescura invadiera mi cuerpo al momento de jalar la hojilla de metal.

Cuando el narrador del partido aviso con victoria otro punto de los Knicks, fue como si Suigetsu olvidara la discusión. Se tiro sobre el sofá haciendo que botara sobre él.

Lo mire con desagrado.

Sakura no tuvo más que aceptar la tregua muda que se había aclarado al momento en que Suigetsu le subía el volumen a la televisión.

Lo que me sorprendió, fue que aun con su coraje, no se encerró en la recamara como cualquier otra habría hecho, en vez de eso, se sentó en la alfombra tomando el típico recipiente blanco con letras chinas rojas que te dan cuando pides para llevar.

Separo los palillos, aun disgustada y comenzó a comer.

Al poco rato ya estaba riéndose con las bobadas que decía Suigetsu sobre el partido, según él con sus profesionales criticas. Para que mentir, yo también llegue a sonreír una que otra vez.

Y de alguna manera, comencé a sentirme…feliz.

_Me estaba divirtiendo._

- Traeré más botana. – Aviso Sakura levantándose del tapete para irse a la cocina con los recipientes ya vacios para tirarlos al cubo de basura.

- Te acompaño. – Dijo Suigetsu levantándose. Lo mire extrañado.

¿Qué rayos? ¿Qué querrá? ¿La molestara? Si le hace algo se larga.

_¡Cálmate Sasuke!_

Me regaño mi conciencia.

¡Maldición! Acaso eso eran… ¿Celos?

Ni de coña. Eso sería lo que menos sentiría por Sakura Haruno.

Jamás lo sentiría.

Los otros dos regresaron riéndose, como si nunca hubiesen tenido riñas. Que rápido habían olvidado sus diferencias.

_¡Que no te importe!_

Si, si.

.

.

.

.

**Miércoles**

Estuve toda la noche lamentándome por haber dejado pasar a Suigetsu.

Claro que había sido divertido pasarla en compañía de dos amigos. ¡Pero! La montaña de preguntas que en cinco minutos estaría por caerme no me hacía sentir nada divertido.

Ese tipo no debió de haber dormido por estar con la duda del gran chisme que me sacaría esta mañana. Lo correría al momento en que comenzara a sacar falsas conclusiones sobre ella y yo.

_Ojala fueran verdaderas_

Olvídalo Sasuke, ella está demasiado lejos de tus manos. Es lesbiana, recuérdalo.

Y yo Uchiha Sasuke, ninguna ha salido viva de mis manos.

- ¡Aha! – El momento había llegado. – ¡Tiempo de aclaraciones!

- ¿Qué quieres Suigetsu? – Le pregunte olvidando todo, teniendo la esperanza de que se largara.

Obvio no fue así.

- Ahora entiendo porque andabas tan distraído. – Me golpeo el brazo con su codo. – No había sabido de alguna que hayas llevado para tu hogar.

- Confundes las cosas, solo es una ayuda amiga.

- A otro perro con ese hueso. Esas ayudas amigas siempre terminan en más que sexo. – Suigetsu suspiro. – Si sigues así le salvaras la vida a Sakura. – Comenzó a reírse. – La sacarías del hoyo en que se metió. – Se rio aun mas. – Me voy. – Y salió de mi oficina aun riéndose a sonoras carcajadas.

¿Quién sabe a qué se referirá?

Debo preguntárselo. Aunque no lo haría, eso solo ocasionaría que me molestara con más cosas tontas que no estaba dispuesto a discutir para defenderme. Preferiría el silencio y la duda, después se aclararían.

.

.

.

.

.

**Dos meses después**

Estaba cansado de verla con esos estúpidos zapatos de obrero ¡Me sacaban de quicio esos Caterpillar! Sentía que se burlaban de mi cuando pisaban mi piso de madera. Tengo que cambiarlos de inmediato.

Hay tres cosas que odio de esa abominación.

**Numero uno:** Sus zapatos.

**Numero dos:** Su forma de vestir. Siempre ocultándose, como si tuviera miedo de que la miraran.

**Numero tres:** Su forma indiferente de tratarme. Yo se que ella me desea.

En estos últimos dos meses, lo único que se de ella, es lo que Suigetsu me ha dicho ¡Qué gran fuente de información!

No habla nada sobre su vida personal, quiero saber de ella con tantas ansias como la gente ansia saber la fecha del fin de la tierra.

¡Pero no!

No hallaba alguna manera de sacarle todo el caldo sobre su pasado. Además, no quiero que piense que me importa.

Lo único que hace es comprar y comprar comida china para cada día de la semana, bueno, creo que son cuatro cosas que odio de ella.

**Numero cuatro:** Su obsesión por la comida china. Era obvio que lo que menos le importaba era la montaña de colesterol que esa comida llena de grasa le proporcionaba.

La primera semana que ella estuvo viviendo conmigo, le acepte comer, pero a la segunda, comencé a preguntarme ¿Cuándo parara? Y aun lo sigo haciendo.

Había veces, que a media noche, o peor aún, a las dos de la madrugaba, se levantaba y tocaba a mi puerta.

La primera vez que lo hizo, que fue como en la tercera semana, casi salte de emoción creyendo que por fin aceptaba que me necesitaba.

¡Error!

_- Sasuke. – Traía un pants caqui y una camiseta de tirantes negra. Se veía exquisita._

_- Mmm. – Dije tallándome los ojos y callando mis pensamientos bochornosos._

_- ¿No tienes hambre? – Solo de ti._

_- No. – Le dije en seco._

_- Yo si… - Se toco la panza y escuche como gruño, ese horrible sonido hiso que me terminara de despertar._

_- ¡Maldición Sakura! ¿Qué es eso? _

_- Es mi estomago idiota. – Me pego una palmada en la cabeza._

Ese día me había obligado a llevarla a una fonda de mala muerte en un barrio muy lejos, de seguro había ratas. Pero la señorita quería una hamburguesa.

Esos apetitos nocturnos, eran lo peor.

_Al parecer la lista iba aumentar_

**Número cinco:** Sus apetitos nocturnos. Esa abominación debería saber que irse con la pansa llena la hacían engordar.

Sakura no mostraba ningún interés hacia mi persona. Me volvía loco, ¿Por qué era tan indiferente? Le estaba cumpliendo todos sus caprichitos de comida estos dos meses y no he recibido algún afecto de ella hacia mí.

¿Qué ha sucedido con esos roces de labios de la primera cita?

A Uchiha Sasuke no se le escapa a nadie, y la nueva en su lista es esa cosa llamada Sakura de cabello chillante y horroroso.

¡Como lo había olvidado! Su cabello, era algo que hacía que a medio mundo le llamara la atención. Había veces que me daba hasta vergüenza caminar alado de ella con ese tono de cabello tan rosado y horroroso. Si no quería que la gente la mirara, no lo conseguía con ese pelo que se traía.

**Número seis:** Su cabello. A veces me hacia recordar al pelo de los trolls que me daban miedo en mi niñez.

Yo sabía que esa molestia andante podía ser la persona más femenina del mundo, pues había veces que se le salía su lado. Pero había otras, que si se pasaba de la raya.

Como esa vez que estaba con Suigetsu, el idiota eructo sin educación, nada mas hice una mueca de verdadero asco, lo peor no fue eso, lo peor fue que Sakura le siguió el juego y estos dos comenzaron a reír como babosos.

**Número siete:** Su falta de feminidad. Me molestaba que se denigrara como mujer.

Por eso mismo me encontraba en esta tienda, le cambiaria toda su bola de mugre que había metido al closet de mi casa, lo tiraría, ni siquiera pensaría en donar esos trozos de tela malolientes. No me imaginaba algún vagabundo con esa ropa tan corriente.

- Démelo. – Le dije a la encargada del local, la cual me ayudaba a escoger la ropa.

A toda mujer le encanta la ropa, los zapatos y los accesorios, por supuesto que esa Haruno no puede ser la excepción.

- Tenemos el 15% de descuento en joyas. – Me proporcionaron un volante.

Y también les encantaban las joyas.

.

.

.

.

**Viernes**

La puerta había sido abierta y cerrada en menos de cinco segundos.

- ¡Traje comida china! – Escuche como me avisaba Sakura desde el recibidor. Aun me encontraba acomodando todo en el cuarto. – Sasuke ¿Estás aquí?

- Si. – Le grite desde el fondo del pasillo cerrando con cuidado la puerta de su habitación para que no se diera cuenta.

- ¡Lo sabia! Vi tu auto en el estacionamiento. No te llame antes porque quería sorprenderte.

Fui al comedor donde estaba ella sonriendo, me encantaba verla sonreír.

Metí mis manos en mis bolsillos y avance con simpleza hacia ella.

- ¿Con que me quieres sorprender? – Al fin te diste cuenta que somos el uno para el otro ¿verdad?

- Ya me entregaron mi auto, no tomare más el metro. – ¿Esa es mi sorpresa?

- Que bien. – Dije con fastidio, me gustaba ir a dejarla a su trabajo.

- Eso significa… ¡Listo para la exposición! – Trono los dedos y brinco contenta. – Y nada mejor que celebrarlo con… - Espero a que respondiera, rodé los ojos, había veces que podía llegar a ser tan infantil. – ¡Rayos Sasuke! Que antipático eres.

- Así me amas.

- Y también engreído. – Me encogí de hombros.

- Sale. Te acompañare en tu celebración, pero vete a bañar, apestas a contaminación. – Frunció el ceño. ¡Me encantaba que hiciera eso!

- Ok, ok. – Se fue hacia el pasillo. – No comiences a comer sin mí.

- Prometo que no lo hare. – Me sonrió y avanzo hacia su destino.

Otro pasó más, otro más.

Si, si, abre la puerta…

1

2

3

4

- ¡Pero qué rayos es esto! – Grito enojada. Esos pasos… vienen hacia ¿mi? ¿Dónde quedo el… guau Sasuke gracias? – Uchiha. – Otra vez llamándome así. – ¿Qué has hecho?

- Te compre ropa nueva porque la demás la tire. – Sus ojos se abrieron.

- ¿Pero qué? – Pestañeo muchas veces. – Ahora entiendo las grandes bolsas negras en la lavandería. – Se fue hacia allí.

- Ni lo pienses, la deseche desde antes que llegaras.

- Pero es que… ¡Ya viste!

- ¿Qué?

- ¡La ropa! ¿Qué más? – Se fue corriendo hacia el cuarto y le seguí. – Esto nunca me lo pondría, está demasiado corto, escotado, elegante y… ¡Caro!

- Tú no lo pagaste, yo lo hice.

- ¡Pues por eso mismo! ¿Qué te da el derecho de hacerlo?

- Es un regalo adelantado de navidad.

- Falta todo un semestre para navidad Uchiha.

- ¿Y qué? Quise adelantarlo. Además, vistes como si pidieras limosna, es solo un detalle, si quieres un mejor trabajo que Starbucks lo ocuparas.

Ella comenzó a pensarlo.

- Te lo pagare. – Ofreció.

- ¡Claro que no! Eres pobre, no puedes comer nada mejor que comida china.

- Hey, eso es un insulto. – Se sentó en la cama y tomo una prenda. – ¿Prada? Si que estás loco Sasuke. Lo mejor que me he puesto es un vestido de jc penny y yo no lo pague, fue un regalo de cumpleaños.

- Esto también es un regalo. Si quiero salir contigo, quiero que me miren con una mujer, no con una niño. – Bromee.

- ¡Qué gran insulto! Esa ropa barata es más cómoda que este vestido Vogue. – Rodé los ojos.

- ¿Lo aceptas o lo tiro? Y ahorita mismo vamos a un mercado de pulgas para que te compres tu ropa cómoda.

- ¡Tirarla! No… - Miro toda la ropa y la toco con sus delgados dedos. – Eso sería un desperdicio de dinero. – Sabía que esto le llegaría para que aceptara. – ¿Nada de compromisos verdad? – Negué con la cabeza.

- Ninguno. – Le aclare.

- Esta bien… - Suspiro.

_¡Oh si! Éxito total con la tirada numero uno._

No salió como yo esperaba, pero, había aceptado. Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que me esperaba.

- Uchiha. – Me llamo.

- ¿Qué?

- Sal de aquí me meteré a bañar. – Me tiro con un cojín.

- Si quieres nos bañamos juntos. – Se disgusto.

- Ni de broma me bañaría contigo. Sal de aquí.

- Mmm… - Refunfuñe y salí.

Próximamente la sacaría a Pulse, eso sí que le gustaría.

Me cerró la puerta de un portazo, al parecer la sorpresa no le había terminado por gustar.

Esa mujer era demasiado anti-mujer, cualquiera se hubiera vuelto loca con esa ropa de alta costura y reconocidas marcas de diseñador. Pero ella no era cualquiera y por eso me había cautivado.

No esperaba el día en que se convirtiera hacia mí y dejara sus boberías.

Aunque pensándolo bien, ni siquiera sale con chicas y ni le he sabido ninguna, ¿Sera en realidad eso que dice ser? Oh ¿Solamente me mintió para que no la molestara con el tema?

¡Tonterías! No entendería la razón para mentirme, soy todo un festín para las mujeres en estos días, bueno, antes de que dieran la noticia del matrimonio arreglado que hasta la hora no sabía que pasaba con él.

Bueno, regresando al tema, esa Haruno, no entiendo porque se hace llamar lesbiana, si ni siquiera sale con mujeres, para mí que solo es una fachada suya para que no la molesten.

Pero… ella nunca se ha hecho llamar lesbiana. Solo me dijo que le gustaba un estilo más cálido.

Extraño…

Agarre los recipientes de cartón de la cosa esta que le hacían llamar comida que había traído la molestia. Los sacaría de la bolsa antes de que comenzaran a derramarse y hacer un total desastre. Busque un tapetito de mesa para ponerlos encima por si algún accidente llegara a suceder.

Esperaba casi con ansias el momento en que saliera de la habitación para verla vestida como siempre debió de haber estado. Quería verla con alguno de los atuendos que especialmente había comprado, pensando siempre, en ella. En cómo se le vería, le quedaría y luciría.

Pues sabía que se vería mucho más hermosa que cualquier modelo de pasarela y revista de las más vendidas mundialmente. Solo por el hecho de ser ella.

- ¡Me veo fatal! – Escuche como abrió la puerta y me grito.

- Tu solo cámbiate. – Lo único que arruinaba este momento ansiado eran sus constantes replicas.

- ¡Maldición Sasuke! – Mmm – ¿Dónde están mis Caterpillar?

- Eso fue lo primero que tire. – Fue cuando finalmente se me presento, andaba descalza y el cabello lo traía mojado.

- Preferiría andar desnuda a traer esto.

- Que esperas.

- Si no estuvieras aquí. – Añadió. Suspire.

- Te vez bien. – Se veía más que bien y eso que aun no estaba totalmente arreglada.

- Fue lo único menos formal que encontré, toda esa ropa parece como para ir a lugares importantes. ¿Qué hare cuando no tenga nada que hacer?

- Vestirte formalmente, como toda dama debe estar.

- Mmm No es mi estilo. – Se sentó en el comedor y comenzó a comer el choup suey.

Así apenas se callaba, solo cuando comía.

Traía un mono corto floreado de colores muy vivos, le daban el total toque que había pensado en cuanto me lo pusieron enfrente. La colección de primavera verano en Vogue se me había hecho perfecto para lo que andaba buscando.

- Me da miedo ensuciarlo.

- No hables con la boca llena, pareces hombre. – Tome una servilleta y le limpie la comisura de los labios, ella se removió incomoda.

- Yo comeré como me plazca. – Abrió la boca y me mostro el contenido. Suspire bajando la mirada.

La noche había caído. La mayor parte de la tarde nos la pasamos viendo televisión, ya que, no quiso salir a ninguna tarde con el pretexto de que los dos ya habíamos gastado suficiente hoy, ella en comida china y yo en prendas. ¡Qué gran tontería! Como si me faltara el dinero, podría tirar todo un fajo de billetes por la ventana como una gran lluvia.

Apostaría a que ella sería la primera en estar bajo todos esos billetes.

No es que ella fuera interesada, si no que al parecer está desesperada por ganar dinero e irse de aquí.

Mi estomago rugió, me lamente por no haber cenado, pero me revolvía el estomago ese choup suey y ese arroz.

Dispuesto a coger algo del refrigerador salí del cuarto sin hacer alguna clase de ruido para despertarla, no quería molestar en su sueño embellecedor.

Cerré la puerta a mis espaldas recargándome en ella para que solo hiciera un click al cerrarse. Cuando estaba por pasar de largo la puerta de la abominación algo me detuvo.

- No me hagas esto. – Decía ella al otro lado de la puerta. ¿Estará acaso teniendo una pesadilla? Recargue mi oreja a la puerta. – No Ino por favor. – Estaba llorando, lo predije por su manera entrecortada de hablar. – Solo espera un poco más, ya casi tengo todo el dinero. – ¿La estarán extorsionando? – No ¡Me niego! – Presione mas mi oreja para escuchar, sabía que estaba mal hacer esto. – Me pagare todo el semestre completo, estaré contigo, estaremos juntas ¿Qué no eso es lo que queremos? – Ha, así que el dinero era para la universidad, ese es su apuro de conseguir dinero. – No rompas conmigo por favor. – Comenzó a llorar más fuerte, ahora escuchaba sus gemidos hasta afuera. – Te amo, te amo. – Pero al parecer esa tal Ino no tomo en cuenta sus ruegos.

Me separe rápido, había sentido como una fuerte espada me hubiese atravesado el pecho.

Así que no eran nada mentiras suyas, ni de Suigetsu. En verdad si salía con una mujer, esa es la razón por la que desea ganar tanto dinero, para irse con ella.

La semana pasada escuche que el semestre en Harvard empezaría a finales de agosto… Eso quiere decir que…

¡Se irá en menos de dos meses!

¿Tan poco tiempo me quedaba?

Esta era mi oportunidad, esa tal Ino al parecer la había terminado, definitivamente debía aprovecharla.

.

**Sakura Haruno debía ser mía, no se podía ir a ningún lugar que no fuese donde yo este.**


	7. Capitulo VI

**Conquistando a una Lesbiana**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Capitulo VI

.

.

.

.

Pensé en Sakura toda la noche, en todo lo que me faltaba por conocerla, en lo poco que sabia de ella. Tal vez yo no era una de las mejores personas en su vida, tal vez y no fuera nada para ella, pero ella para mi si lo es, me preocupa.

Toda la noche había estado sollozando, me contuve de entrar por cobarde. Pensaba en que decirle, en como detener su llano, pero nada me venia a la mente, solo la haría sentirse incomoda y ella odiaba que las demás personas tuvieran pena de ella.

Mi despertador sonó, eran las 7 am y estábamos en domingo, para suerte de Sakura hoy le habían dado su día libre por ser una empleada ejemplar.

Abrí la puerta del cuarto y salí para poder encontrármela temprano y de esa manera saber como se encontraba. Encendí el televisor, estaban los comerciales de una aspiradora revolucionaria, saque una barra de pan para hacerme un emparedado.

Cuando había terminado de prepararlo me senté en la silla del comedor esperando a que Sakura saliera de su recamara, pero no lo hizo, habían pasado mas de veinte minutos y aun no daba señales de vida… ¿no me digas que?

Ella es una guerrera, imposible que haya hecho alguna tontería, no era para tanto, no podía querer tanto a esa tal Ino.

- ¡Sakura! – Toque su puerta pero nadie me respondía, comencé a entrar en pánico. – Sakura abre la puerta. – Ningún sonido. - ¡Hey! – Grite enojado.

-¿Qué quieres? – Me grito Sakura al otro lado, suspire aliviado. – Déjame dormir es mi día libre.

-¡Deja de ser tan floja! Salgamos algún lado. – Quería verla salir de ese cuarto, quería ver y cerciorarme de que se encontraba bien.

- ¿Estas loco? Quiero descansar…

Rodé los ojos, la dejaría en paz, hablaba normal, tal vez lo de ayer fue un sueño mio, pura imaginación.

.

.

.

Eran aproximadamente las cuatro de la tarde y esa cosa seguía encerrada, había salido por comida y agua. No me había dirigido la palabra, le busque la mirada pero me la evitaba, no quise decirle nada, sentía que solo la molestaría y comenzaría a ponerse a llorar.

- Sakura ¿Quieres comida china para cenar? – Toque en su puerta.

- No. – Si que esta grave.

- ¿No quieres comida china? ¿Escuche bien? – Hablaba con sorpresa.

- ¡Si! ¿Te lo tengo que deletrear? No quiero comida china.

- Sakura ya basta por favor, ¿Qué te pasa? Has estado extraña todo este día, ayer estabas muy bien. Dime que te pasa. – Le decía preocupado.

Abrió la puerta de la recamara.

- Discúlpame, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, has sido una de las mejores personas con las que me he topado y te estoy muy agradecida por ello. – No terminaba de abrir la puerta, solo veía su cabeza. ¿Por qué me decía esas cosas? – Ya te he molestado lo suficiente Sasuke, creo que ya llego la hora de que me vaya.

- ¿Irte? – Empuje la puerta, sus maletas estaban sobre la cama. – ¿A dónde?

- Todo lo que me compraste esta en el armario, yo creo que aun puedes devolverlo a la tienda tienen aun las etiquetas.

- No, eso es tuyo, si no lo quieres lo tirare. – Estaba perplejo hablaba como un robot, entrecortadamente. – ¿Por qué te vas? ¿Es algo que hice?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! Estoy agradecida contigo, no se ni como pagarte por todo esto, eres un gran amigo.

- ¿Amigo? ¡Amigo! – Reí sarcásticamente. – ¡No te puedes ir! – La tome de los hombros. – Ella ya ni siquiera te quiere por algo te termino.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? No, no espera pero ¿cómo te atreves a decirme eso? – Se quiso zafar de mi agarre pero yo la sostuve más fuerte, me miro con ira. – No sabes ni de lo que hablas.

- Sakura no te vayas, ella ni siquiera te valora, ha de estar con alguien mas por eso te termino.

- ¡No hables así de ella, Ino jamás me traicionaría! Nos amamos.

- Aun así, alguien que te termina por vía celular, no vale la pena. ¡Eso solo lo hace una persona que ni siquiera te valora!

- ¿Y tu si vales la pena? ¿Tu si me valoras? – Hablo con sarcasmo. – ¡He Sasuke! ¿Por qué debería de quedarme? ¿Por qué? – Espetaba con altivez.

- Por que yo si te quiero Sakura, maldición. ¡¿Es muy difícil verlo? – Le solté. – Estoy loco por ti, desde que te conocí no he dejado de pensar en ti.

Se quedo perpleja.

- Eso no puede ser…

- ¿Cierto? – Le complete. - ¿Por qué no? Dime que tú no sientes nada por mí y te dejare ir. Pero dime la verdad, la verdad.

Se quedo en silencio y bajo la mirada, le solté los hombros, no respondía, ¿Por qué no me respondía? ¿Por qué duda?

Eso quiere decir que… si siente algo por mi.

- Sasuke… - Me levanto la mirada pero la bajo al instante. – No hagas esto, no me conoces, no sabes nada de mi, estas confundido.

- Tu no puedes clasificar mis sentimientos, solo yo. Te estoy diciendo que estoy enamorado de ti, que no dejo de pensar en ti y quiero una respuesta tuya, solamente respóndeme.

- No estoy interesada absolutamente nada en ti ¡Nada! La única persona de la cual estoy enamorada es de ella, y con ella quiero estar, por eso me voy.

Sus palabras me hacían daño hasta el fondo de mi corazón, como mil avispas clavándose en mi pecho. Esto no podía acabar así, no la podría dejar ir.

La tome de la cintura y la acerque a mi en un destello, al menos algo de ella me quedaría en mis recuerdos y también algo de mi en los suyos.

Sentir sus labios sobre los míos fue como siempre me imagine, cálido. Descargas en mi cuerpo comenzaban a surgir, ella despertaba tantas cosas en mi persona, la quiero tanto. Mi beso era correspondido, me apretó contra ella, pero…

- ¡Suéltame! – Me empujo. – Nada tuyo significa algo para mí, deja de hacerte esto a ti mismo. – Se volteo y tomo sus maletas. – Toma tus llaves. – Las dejo sobre un buro. – Lamento que esto acabara así Sasuke, gracias por todo.

Me quede ahí, parado, quería detenerla.

- ¡Espera Sakura! – Pero la puerta fue cerrada fuertemente…

_Se había ido…_

.

.

.

.

.

**Lunes**

**.**

**.**

Todo apestaba, todo era una basura, ¡todo!

Entre a la oficina con un humor de los mil demonios, había sido rechazado, totalmente humillado por esa mujer. ¿Cómo había caído tan bajo?

- Buenos días Uchiha. – Me saludo la recepcionista como siempre. Ni le conteste, no me interesaba nada.

¡Si! Estoy enojado, terriblemente enojado, me sentía fatal, nunca había sentido este tipo de enojo en toda mi vida, ni siquiera cuando Itachi me rompió mi barco que tanto me costó hacer para que mi padre me reconociera, nada se le comparaba a este sentimiento de dolor, sentía que mi corazón era oprimido por una fuerza extraña. ¡Maldita mujer!

Entre al elevador para poder ya llegar a mi piso y desaparecer de la vista de todos los empleados que me miraban de forma curiosa, mis pasos fuertes daban la impresión de romper el piso. Cerré de un golpetazo la puerta de mi oficina y me deje caer sobre la silla detrás del escritorio.

No sabía que era lo que mas me dolía, su abandono o su rechazo.

- Sasuke se lo que paso. – Hablo una voz, levante mi mirada y era Suigetsu. Era la persona que menos quería ver en estos momentos.

- ¿Qué pasa Suigetsu? – Me incorpore, no gritare no me exaltare, esto es un asunto independiente de todo lo demás, no dejare que me afecte.

- Lo de Sakura. – Maldición. Tomo asiento frente a mi no sin antes cerrar bien la puerta del cubículo. – Se que se fue con esa Yamanaka. – ¿Cómo es que sabe tanto? – No sé que sentimientos tengas sobre ella, pero ¿estas de acuerdo con todo lo que esta pasando?

- Ella no me interesa en lo absoluto, es mejor para mí que se haya largado. Si ella quiere irse con esa persona que mencionas, es libre de hacerlo, nada la detiene. – Recordé la escena de ayer pero aleje esos pensamientos al instante.

- Lo que tú digas amigo. – Se levanto. – Espero le vaya bien en Boston. – Y salió.

Boston, así que se ha ido a Boston. ¡Pues claro! Ahí esta la facultad de medicina de Harvard, solo esta a cuatro horas de aquí, podría ir a buscarla.

¿En que rayos piensas Sasuke? Esa mujer te rechazo te humillo, por supuesto que no la vas a ir a buscar.

_Aleja tu orgullo de ti Sasuke, ¿Cuántas veces has sentido esto por una mujer? ¿Cuántas? Ella podría ser tu felicidad lo que necesitas para toda tu vida ¿y la dejaras ir de esa manera? Solo un hombre cobarde haría eso._

Malditos pensamientos inútiles que rondan sobre esta cabeza, no perdía nada con intentarlo, bueno, mas que mi orgullo. No podía permitirme tal cosa, perder mi dignidad ante esa mujer. ¡No! Eso es algo que un Uchiha no debe permitirse **¡Nunca!**

- Dígale a Suigetsu que venga por favor. – Hable por la bocina del teléfono. En menos de un minuto Suigetsu estaba devuelta en la oficina.

- ¿Qué pasa Sasuke? – Cerró la puerta y se quedo parado.

- Mira Suigetsu, diré esto solamente una vez y no quiero que digas nada al respecto, de lo contrario te arrepentirás. – Me miro curioso levantando una ceja. – Dime todo lo que sepas de Sakura ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de ella? – Dio una sonrisa de medio lado.

- Sabía que te interesaba.

- Responde a lo que te pregunto y deja de decir esas cosas, te lo advierto. – Amenace.

- Bien, bien. – Tomo aire y se sentó. – Se que parece que Sakura y yo no nos llevamos nada bien, bueno, en parte es verdad. Ella y yo nos conocemos desde secundaria, habíamos sido buenos amigos hasta que ella se enredo con un tipo mucho mayor que ella. Se cegó absolutamente por esa persona, no dejaba de hablar de él, era enfermizo. Yo la verdad sentía que algo andaba mal y todo eso me fue afirmado un día que andaba por el centro comercial. Me encontré con la gran sorpresa de que ese estaba saliendo con otra persona, se lo dije a Sakura pero ella no quiso escucharme y dijo una sarta de boberías rompiendo con toda amistad que teníamos. – Me hirvió mas la sangre. – Pero creo que eso no es lo que deseas escuchar.

- Tú sigue Suigetsu. – Sabia que para que ella me hablara sobre todo esto tardaría milenios, mejor saber a lo que me enfrento, saber como tratarla, como hablar con ella.

- Bien. Las cosas en la relación de Sakura y ese comenzaron a ponerse mal, el ya no quería nada con ella, le saco lo que quiso y pues era hora de desecharla. En una de las citas Sakura descubrió toda la verdad pero aun así siguió con el, la tenia bajo sus manos, no sé que sucedió que un día supe que terminaron.

Pero como te digo, la amistad de Sakura y yo nunca volvió a ser igual, se disculpo conmigo por haber sido tan torpe pero siempre terminábamos discutiendo.

Puso todo su empeño en entrar en Harvard para enorgullecer a sus padres decepcionados por lo sucedido y logro pasar el examen, pero aun seguía en su depresión, se empezó a descuidar, dejo de vestirse bien, dejo de importarle su apariencia. Ese tipo le hizo un gran daño.

Cuando entro a la universidad no volví a saber nada de ella, solo me enteraba de su vida por su página de Facebook. Fue ahí cuando comenzó todo el rollo de su cambio de gustos, conoció a una chica llamada Ino Yamanaka, no se muy bien esa parte de su vida solo que en navidad la llevo para que sus papas la conocieran y les salió con el chistecito de que era su novia. Los Haruno enojados la echaron de la casa y le quitaron absolutamente todo, la única persona que la apoyo fue su tía que vive, bueno vivía aquí en New York, falleció a causa de cáncer hace ya unos meses

- ¿Entonces eso fue lo que paso? – Quería saber más.

- De lo que yo se, es todo. Como te dije, dejamos de hablarnos, todo lo que es su universidad la desconozco. Se alejó del mundo entero, solamente piensa en esa compañera suya de la universidad. – Me miro. – ¿Quieres verla? – Fruncí el ceño.

- ¿A que te refieres? ¿Cómo? – Sonrió mostrando sus afilados dientes.

- A la novia de Sakura, esta ahí en Facebook. – Me arrebato la portátil y tecleo el portal de internet. – Hace mucho que no uso esto pero por aquí debe de estar el perfil de Sakura, mira te la mostrare. – Volteo la pantalla y la vi.

Sonriente con su cabello suelto rosado, vestida como debe vestirse una chica, con un vestido floreado de color verde olivo, tan femenina, tan hermosa, como una flor en verano a todo esplendor.

- ¿Quién es la chica? – Apresure mi hablar, debía ir directo al grano, después podría checar todas esas fotos.

- Es ella. – Amplio una imagen de una chica rubia de ojos azules, muy bonita. Siguió pasando las fotos.

- ¿Estas seguro que es ella? – Suigetsu rio. – No parece lesbiana.

- Claro que lo es. – Paso otra foto. – Mira esta para que no tengas dudas. – La foto que vi me revolvió el estomago, eran esa Yamanaka y Sakura besándose en un parque de diversiones.

- Que desagradable. – Baje la pantalla. –Suigetsu tu te harás cargo de todo esto hasta que regrese, no tardare mucho.

- De acuerdo Sasuke.

.

.

.

Empaque lo primero que vi, no tenia tiempo que perder antes de que Sakura volviera con esa tal Ino, tenia que recuperarla y traerla de vuelta a mi lado. Conmigo es con quien debe de estar, no con alguien mas.

Son las doce de mediodía, hare cuatro horas de camino dependiendo del tráfico que encuentre en carretera, el punto a mi favor es que es lunes y mucha gente no viaja este día.

¿Pero que era lo que iba hacer cuando la tuviera al frente mio?

No tengo ni siquiera un plan, ni siquiera he pensando que hacer, estoy siguiendo un estúpido impulso, me estoy volviendo realmente loco y lo peor es que no quiero retornar, deseo seguir hasta el final y todo por ella.

_Por ti… Sakura._


	8. Capitulo VII

**Conquistando a una Lesbiana**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo VII.**

.

.

.

.

El celular no paraba de sonar, la primera vez que revise el identificador me encontré con el nombre de Mikoto, de seguro ya se había enterado que había salido de la ciudad.

No era necesario saber que cuando regresara habría consecuencias. Podría ser que toda una catástrofe en el imperio Uchiha suscitara por mi arranque emocional.

Un segundo_… ¿Qué estoy haciendo?_

- ¿Sasuke estas seguro de lo que estas apunto de hacer? – Una cosa es segura, no me iba a echar atrás.

Estacione mi auto cerca de la facultad, había demasiado trafico. Ahora la cosa era por donde iba a comenzar a buscar a esa cosa. Esto es gigantesco como podría decir esto… ¿¡Como es que no pensé en esto antes!?

Con el dedo iba dándole vueltas a las llaves, una mano en mi bolsillo y mirando a todas partes. Debía de parecer normal, relajado así pensaría mejor. Tal vez debería de comenzar a preguntarle a la gente, pero seria extraño, dudo que alguien la conozca, ella es ese tipo de persona que mejor le sacas la vuelta. No viste bien, es fea, no tiene buen cuerpo ni tampoco una gran personalidad, así que dudo que alguien la conozca, agregando que ha faltado sabe cuanto tiempo a la escuela.

- Maldición. – Masculle bajo cuando mis llaves cayeron en un arbusto.

Lo que me faltaba, tener que agacharme por estas estúpidas llaves.

Me hinque y las tome, al momento de alzar mi cabeza vi un caminado bastante peculiar.

- ¡Hey! – Grite, pero no volteaba así que tuve que apresurar el paso, ella comenzó a saludar a unas personas en unas mesas, _raro._

Cuando por fin le alcance tome su brazo, era más delgado.

- ¿Pasa algo? – Dijo la chica, error.

- Oh. – Me apure a soltarla. – Perdona pensé que eras otra persona. – Asintió comprensiva.

La chica traía un gorro sobre su cabeza ocultándole el cabello.

- Dime su nombre tal vez podría ayudarte. – Se acomodó su maletín negro sobre el hombro. – Conozco a la mayoría de los estudiantes aquí, no es por alardear ni nada. – Sonrió nuevamente mostrando su blanca y perfecta dentadura. – Así que déjame ayudarte.

No puedes perder nada Sasuke.

- Bien. – Dije suspirando. – Es una chica como de tu estatura con un cabello muy llamativo. – Rio y me alentó hablar mas moviendo su mano. – Su cabello es rosa y se llama... – Su rostro resplandeciente se apagó y sus ojos azules se abrieron.

- ¿Rosa? – Trago saliva y voltio hacia todas partes. – Conozco a una pero no creo… - Se llevo su mano a la boca y mordió la manga de su bata blanca.

- ¿La conoces? – Y me miro nuevamente y "sonrió".

- ¿No tienes su celular o algo? – Asentí.

- No responde.

- Oh, que problema odio cuando pasa eso. – Comenzó a reír nerviosa, enarque las cejas. – Ah jaja… - Y se detuvo al mirarme serio.

- Dices que conoces a una persona con ese cabello… - Espere su respuesta, ella dudo.

- Espera un minuto.

Saco su móvil y llamo un número.

_- ¡Ino! – _Dijo la voz en la línea._ – Te estoy buscando, estoy aquí en la universidad ¡por fin! – Corto la llamada._

Palideció.

- Oye tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. – Camino hacia atrás. – Perdóname por no poder ayudarte. – Guardo su celular en su bolsillo. – Espero encuentres a tu amiga. – Y se giro por completo para apresurar su paso hacia los edificios centrales de la facultad.

Si lo que había escuchado era real y no un producto de mi imaginación era seguro que ella es la persona que espero que sea.

Con tranquilidad camine a una distancia bastante moderada de la chica del gorro, iba por muy lejos pero no la había perdido de vista.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La chica salió de la facultad y llego a uno de los edificios externos de la universidad, cruzo la calle y empujo una reja vieja para entrar a unos departamentos.

Hice lo mismo de ella, para mi desgracia la había perdido de vista ya que una estudiante me intercepto.

- ¿A dónde va? – Me pregunto con brazos cruzados. – Son cuartos exclusivamente para **las** estudiantes. – Mierda.

- Si lo se. – Enarco una ceja y comenzó a mover sus zapatillas contra la loseta. - Acabo de ver a mi hermana y olvido su medicamento. – Me miraba directamente a los ojos. Busque rápido en mis bolsillos y saque mi caja de pastillas para la migraña. – Le dan unos dolores horribles en periodo de exámenes.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Cómo se llama tu hermana?

- Es la chica que acaba de entrar la del gorro.

- Su nombre.

- Ino. Debo darle sus pastillas estoy apresurado. – Entrecerró los ojos pero por fin se quito del camino para el elevador.

- Es el piso numero 7 cuarto 204. – Gracias por el dato.

Me apure a poner el numero en el elevador, cerro sus puertas y se fue – para mi suerte – directamente al piso numero 7.

El elevador abrió las puertas y me encamine por el pasillo largo alfombrado. Iba observando cada uno de los números de las puertas, gire por otro pasillo buscando el número correcto.

¿Me habrá dado el número correcto la chica? Comenzaba a dudarlo.

- ¡Zorra! – Escuche gritar por el lado contrario al que iba. - ¡Muérete zorra! – Rápido fui hacia donde era la discusión.

- ¡Basta! No era planeado, solo sucedió. – Gire por el otro pasillo que había dejado pasar y ahí la encontré…

Solo la vi de espaldas pero supe que era ella, traía el vestido negro con rojo que le había obsequiado aunque lo había terminado de arruinar con unas mallas negras gruesas y abajo traía una camiseta manga larga cuello de tortuga.

- Solo te pedí que me esperaras unos meses. – Alzaba la mano y casi no le salía voz por el llanto ahogado que se le enredaba en la garganta. – Y te acuestas con el. – Pareciese que quisiera gritar. ¡Abandone todo por ti!

- Yo no te pedí que hicieras nada de eso. ¡Tu te jodiste solita la vida Sakuri… - No alcanzo ni terminar la oración para cuando le estrello la mano contra la cara a la chica del gorro.

- No sabes lo que dices ¡No lo sabes! – Desgarro en un grito.

Salió corriendo en mi dirección pero no se percato de que yo estaba ahí solo paso alado de mí rompiendo en llanto.

Mire al lado contrario y estaba "Ino" con su mano sobre la mejilla que recibió el impacto sorprendida.

- ¡Alto! – Le grite a Haruno pero no me escucho, crucé todo el pasillo hasta llegar al elevador casi cerraba pero alcance a detenerlo. – Sakura alto ya. – Dije agitado entrando y este se cerró a mi espalda.

Levanto el rostro y me observo sorprendida traía el cabello echo un desastre por debajo de esa gorra, todo el rostro rojo.

- Sasuke… - Hablo con lentitud y entre sollozos. Quise abrazarla y decirle que todo estaba bien pero se alejó de mi topándose con la pared del elevador. - ¿Por qué?

Me volví acercar a ella y le tome el rostro. Ella cerro los ojos respirando con dificultad, me acerque... me acerque un poco mas…

- Sakura… - Solté su nombre sobre sus labios quebrados labios rosados. – No te alejes de mí.

Sentí como levanto sus brazos y los puso sobre mi cabello empujando mi cabeza y estrellando sus labios contra los míos. La sentí cerca como tanto lo deseaba pero ese vacío que sentía cuando se fue no se lleno.

Sabia que me estaba besando por despecho, porque estaba dolida y quería callar sus fantasmas conmigo, calmar su dolor para olvidar debía de detenerla pero no quise hacerlo.

¿Cuándo me había vuelto tan idiota?

En vez de pararla seguí el juego, la bese con toda la ansiedad que sentía por su partida quería transmitirle con este beso todos mis sentimientos que ella pudiera palpar como la necesitaba conmigo.

El beso era salado, podía sentirlo en sus labios sus lagrimas no paraban de caer y mojar sus mejillas y por consecuente las mías pero ninguno de los dos se separaba del otro, solo podía sentir lo desesperaba que se sentía por querer detener el tiempo y fundir su boca con la mía, lo sabía por los movimientos frenéticos de sus manos sobre mi cabello.

Yo enrolle su cintura con mis brazos, quería sentirla más cerca mas cerca…

Me empujo sobre la puerta del elevador oprimiendo uno de los botones del elevador, la puerta se abrió en sabe que piso, sabia que no era el lobby por que hubiera escuchado a la chica preguntona.

Nos estrellamos con una pared pero ninguno de los dos se detenía. Busco a sus espaldas la puerta abierta de uno de los cuartos pero sin éxito.

- Espera. – Se separo no a tantos centímetros de mi rostro, saco unas llaves de su bolsillo y abrió el cuarto que tenia a sus espaldas, al parecer no era casualidad haber terminado en este piso.

Me tomo nuevamente el rostro y continuo besándome, sabía que estaba mal pero no quería detenerme, había esperado tanto este momento, tanto…

- Saku… - Callo mis labios con los suyos.

- No hables. – Hablo sobre ellos.

La alce y ella enrollo sus piernas sobre mi cintura, la sostenía sobre sus nalgas. Caímos de espalda sobre un sofá y ella bajo el cierre de mi chamarra yo le seguí el juego, estaba tan drogado por sus besos que ya no recordaba lo mal que estaba esto.

Le quite el vestido y ella comenzó a mover las caderas bajándose las mallas que estorbaban, después seguí con su camiseta negra dejándola a mi merced, solo quedaba el sostén que no falto para que me deshiciera de él.

Me separe por unos instantes de ella para observarla, tenia los ojos cerrados y podía ver como seguían saliendo lagrimas de ellas, tenia las mejillas sonrojadas y el cabello mucho mas alborotado que antes.

- No puedo. – La escena me había puesto de nuevo a la tierra. – No así.

Me levante de sobre ella y me incorpore en el sillón. Lo único de ropa que tenia sobre ella eran sus bragas rosas, su piel era blanca mucho mas blanca de lo que alguna vez me imaginaba. Ella no se movió, se quedó con los brazos doblados sobre su pecho derramando lágrimas sobre su rostro.

- Sasuke. – Pronuncio después de algún lapso de tiempo. Le eche encima su vestido para taparla.

Me levante del sillón y por fin pude ver con claridad donde nos encontrábamos.

El cuarto se encontraba sucio y había dos maletas acomodadas al pie de la cama la cual estaba bien tendida con sus tres cojines sobre ella. Camine en círculos sobre el sillón y podía escuchar los sollozos que se empeñaba en ocultar pero no tenia éxito.

Incomodo, era el estado en el que me encontraba, no debí de haberle seguido el juego, sentí como se incorporo y se comenzaba a vestir, escuchaba los roces de las telas sobre su piel.

No había muchos muebles en la habitación, era pequeña y con poca luz.

- ¿Por qué viniste? – No gire a verla, tome una foto que estaba en un buro a lado del sofá. - ¿Tanto te importo que viniste a buscarme? – No sabes cuanto.

Pero no me anime a responder ninguna de sus preguntas.

Ella comenzó a llorar nuevamente y por fin me gire. Incorporada sobre sus rodillas con la cabeza gacha ocultándola con sus delgados dedos.

- Ya para de llorar. – Levanto el rostro y me observo. – No te humilles solo por una estupidez, es una molestia. – Su rostro se impacto.

- ¡Entonces lárgate! – Se puso de pie. - ¡Nadie te tiene aquí! ¿Te estoy deteniendo acaso? – Me empujo. – Creí que entendías, lo creí. – Golpeaba mi pecho. – No me interesa si me humillo o si me vez llorar. – Bajo la voz y se recargo sobre mi cuerpo. –Ya no tengo nada… - _Eso no era cierto, yo estoy aquí. _– Estoy sola, todos los que me han importado se han ido. – Se resbalo hasta que cayó al suelo de rodillas. – No entiendo porque fue tan cruel, yo le amaba.

Me puse a la altura de ella y le levante el rostro con mis dedos. Su vista estaba roja y debajo de sus ojos tenia unas enormes ojeras.

- Desahógate.

- Mis ojos no querían ver… - Susurro.

.

.

.

_Estaba en la preparatoria cuando conocí a un hombre en la escuela, había ido a dar conferencias en el auditorio para darnos a conocer diferentes formas de invertir nuestro tiempo para el tiempo futuro. _

_Quede fascinada por la manera de hablar de él, un genio… Pensé cuando comenzaba a hablar de toda su vida laboral, un hombre inteligente y con grandes habilidades._

_Cuando termino y todos salieron yo le espere en la puerta, quería saber mas sobre su vida. _

_Hablamos un buen rato y reímos. Nunca me había sentido así con nadie ni con mi mejor amigo. Ese hombre era tan natural y maduro que no quería dejar de hablar con el._

_Divertido, inteligente, talentoso, brillante…_

_Perfecto._

_Comenzamos a salir y me sentía tan especial que flotaba. Me encantaba estar a su lado y que todos me miraran a lado de él._

_No se como paso que nos convertimos en pareja, en algo oficial. Todos en la escuela me saludaban y me sonreían. "Sakura esta con un hombre mayor" Hablaban por los pasillos cuando pasaba, "Si eso escuche y es guapísimo", charlaban. Era como si me idolatraran, __**popular**__…_

_Lo único malo de toda esa felicidad eran mis padres, a ellos no les agradaba nada mi novio, decían que era muy mayor para mi y que solo me veía como un juego. Me enojaba la manera en como hablaban de él y que no confiaran en mi, "Tengo 17 soy lo suficientemente madura para saber lo que hago", pensaba._

_Un año de relación cumplimos en abril, mi último año de preparatoria._

'_La perfección no dura para siempre', había leído en un libro en la clase de literatura con Miss Carreño._

_Mi noviazgo con él era así, era belleza al principio pero se fue degradando._

"_No seas niña" Me comenzó a decir en nuestro aniversario "Madura ya" No paraba de repetírmelo y me hería. Tenia miedo de perderlo pero me asustaba dar ese paso en mi vida._

_El comenzaba a enfadarse conmigo y me evitaba, yo solo quería poder estar con el como siempre pero él se negaba por mi negación sobre el__** asunto**__._

_Un sábado salimos a cenar y comenzamos a reírnos como no lo habíamos hecho en semanas, me sentí feliz nuevamente, nos besamos y el me abrazaba haciéndome sentir la persona mas especial del mundo. Me murmuraba cosas bellas al oído, mi corazón estallaba de felicidad que me cegué._

_Me deje llevar, me deje llevar…_

_Ese sábado perdí más de lo que pensé que podía ganar._

_Le entregue mi pureza, mi juventud y el me humillo._

_No falto tanto para que el comenzara a pedir mas de mi, mas, mas… Yo no quería, no era que no me haya gustado, me había encantado, pero estaba asustada, asustada de que mis padres descubrieran lo que había hecho._

_Un día que estaba en su casa viendo películas llegaron sus amigos y comenzaron a decirle que era bonita que si de donde me había sacado y me preguntaban que si no tenia una hermana o primas. Yo me sentí nerviosa y las manos me sudaban. Con la cabeza gacha negaba a sus preguntas._

_Sus amigos dejaron de acosarme y me dejaron sola en la cocina para seguir a mi novio a la sala donde había cambiado el canal al de deportes. No pude escuchar las palabras que se decían entre ellos aunque presentía algo malo. Los bellos de mi nuca se erizaban, me sentí mas asustada. Ellos solo reían, no paraban de hacerlo._

_Camine hacia ellos con los vasos de soda y se los repartí a cada uno. No dejaban de mirarme. Tome del brazo a mi novio y le dije que si podía llevarme a casa el asintió y caminamos hacia la entrada._

"_Sakura ¿me amas?" Yo le mire extrañada y le respondí que por supuesto que lo hacía, que lo amaba demasiado. El me beso "Entonces ¿harías cualquier cosa por mi?" Yo asentí y le devolví el beso, "Cualquier cosa" Le respondí. _

_Fui estúpida y ciega, demasiado ciega._

- No quiero que me hagan daño otra vez... – Se quedó en silencio.

* * *

Mis mil disculpas por haber subido otra vez el mismo capitulo. Tambien por (8 no haber actualizado desde hace mas de un año, no tengo perdon.

Pero si tengo una buena excusa. Estudio Medicina y no quiero reprobar. Lo bueno que no les subi mi tarea de leucemias.

Pero pss ahi me dicen si lo subi bien si no tiene errores, ya vienen las vacasiones, ya lo llevo adelantado y ps ya actualizare bien.

Y ps nomas.


End file.
